


No Nut November Works

by vecnawrites



Series: Holiday Themed Asks and Ideas [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Autofellatio, Breast Fucking, Closet Sex, F/F, F/M, Flashing, Futanari, Gangbang, Gen, Genderbending, Group Sex, Multi, Other, Rule 63, Semblance Use, Stealth sex, Teasing, wardrobe malfunction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 22,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vecnawrites/pseuds/vecnawrites
Summary: My collection of No Nut November works. Since its not quite a holiday, it will get its own thing!
Series: Holiday Themed Asks and Ideas [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942606
Comments: 161
Kudos: 117





	1. Scarlet Knight's Drunken Antics

**Velvet and Joan end up getting tipsy at a party and as they dance together it becomes more and more erotic. Before long the two girls are making out in the middle of the party right in front of everyone. Everyone futa at the party lost No Nut November in a very embarrassing fashion.**

It was finally a three day weekend, and Coco decided that they needed to celebrate. Using all of her skills, even getting Yang involved, she managed to get enough supplies they could party all of Friday night away, and simply sleep all of Saturday. Since it was November, most of them needed something to keep the stress of not being able to cum all month, so a party was as good an excuse as any to get together and relax for a night. Nothing could go wrong.

Within thirty minutes of the party’s start, things were swinging, people laughing, dancing, drinking, and just relaxing after the long week they had been through. Coco had even managed to get Velvet to come and loosen up a bit, helped by subtly spiked punch. Looking over, she could see Velvet’s crush Joan standing over by the wall, sipping her own cup of spiked punch, her cheeks pink, Pyrrha standing next to her and talking.

A wicked thought entered her head as she watched Velvet drink more and bob her head to the beat. Velvet needed to enjoy herself more, and Joan obviously needed to get out of her shell as well. And what better way then by sharing a dance?

Walking over with a purpose she grabbed Joan’s hand and tugged her away from Pyrrha, the redhead frowning as Joan squeaked, flailing a bit to keep steady. “Come on, blondie, let’s get you on the dance floor! Velvet needs a dance partner!” as she pulled the blonde towards Velvet, she smirked. She knew Velvet needed a push to admit her crush, and well, what kind of partner would she be if she wasn’t Velvet’s wingwoman?

With a gentle shove, Coco pushed them together and took their cups. “Have fun, you two!” she chirped, watching them stumble into the floor, before Joan gathered Velvet in her arms and began to smoothly lead the rabbit faunus in a careful dance across the floor, almost gliding upon it. She smiled, although it was slightly strained as she felt her not-so-little friend downstairs twitching in her panties. Glancing around, she could see the same thing happening to a bunch of others as the pair’s dancing became more fluid, closer…

“Oh, no…” she hissed through her teeth, unable to tear her eyes away from the sensually swaying Rabbit Faunus and Arc, her cock twitching more and more as they got closer and closer. Despite the music, she heard a needy sound enter her ears, and glanced to the side to see Pyrrha staring wide eyed, cheeks flushed, and looking panicked. She didn’t have to ask why, the tent in the redhead’s skirt told her everything. As a matter of fact, she could see tents forming in the pants and skirts all around them.

It only got worse, as it slowly stopped being a slow, albeit seductive dance and became outright _grinding and groping_ , the blonde reaching down and squeezing Velvet’s bunny buns and grinding their cores together, while Velvet’s hands slid between them and grabbed the blonde’s massive tits.

She heard grunts and gasps, and knew that those around were probably experiencing the same thing she was, overfilled balls churning and a swollen cock spurting precum into her panties. Glancing to the side, she shared a panicked look with Pyrrha, before their eyes were drawn back to the beautiful sight before them.

Much like a bullhead wreck, none of them could tear their eyes away as both Velvet and Joan inched closer, staring into one anothers eyes, before-

Groans filled the air as the pair kissed, but not the chaste kisses that all of them would expect from such shy girls as Joan or Velvet. No, this was a sloppy, tongue ridden kiss, the pair seemingly trying to remove the other’s tonsils. Both moaned loudly as they groped, fondled, and made out with one another.

It was a domino effect as Coco felt her knees buckle, her cock going wild in her panties, her backed up cum forcing its way out and spreading a large dark stain along the front of her designer pants. As she gasped for air, both loving and _hating_ the sudden orgasm that had filled her, she knew she had been somewhat lucky. She at least had pants to keep it contained. Glancing to the side, she saw a mortified Pyrrha still watching the wonderful view on the dance floor, the floor underneath her covered in cum, the thick liquid still sliding down her thighs. That would be a bitch to hide on the way back to their dorms.

Glancing back at her and Pyrrha’s partners, her cock twitched, another spurt of cum forcing its way out as she saw Joan’s hands slip underneath Velvet’s top and stroke her back. This...this was a humiliating way to loose a challenge, but she couldn’t deny that the view made it worth it…

**Coco Adel, Pyrrha Nikos, Many Others:**

**Status: FAILED**

**Time Survived: 4 days, 20 hours**

**Method/Reason For Failure: Partners Getting Drunk And Publicly Making Out And Groping One Another**


	2. Velvet Snaps, Coco Fails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Velvet was getting super needy as her heat was on her, but sadly thanks to a internet challenge that everyone was being celibate and wasn't going to cum the whole month. However, thanks to the smells of potent cum, and her heat that Velvet was going crazy. That madness eventually took control as she went under Coco's desk and throat fucked her, challenge or not.

Velvet was about to crack. She was in heat, her worst she could ever remember, but everyone who she normally went to during her heats for help (read: a good solid fucking) was doing some sort of stupid challenge that required them to be celibate for the _entire month_.

Everyone's balls were so swollen and full, less than a dozen days in...whereas her poor needy pussy was left empty and aching, leaking her own cum down her thighs everywhere she went. It was _agonizing_ , even more so due to her sense of smell letting her _smell_ the cum in all those swollen balls around her.

Coco was the worst offender to her. She was her usual 'vent' during her heats, her long cock hitting everywhere inside her, and her large balls filling her belly, her pussy and womb, and her ass with hot, thick, tasty cum.

It was the eleventh day of the challenge, and the fourth day of her heat, and she wasn't going to make it. They were currently in Port's class, and she was currently sitting in a puddle of her own fluids as she was sitting right next to Coco, who had awoken late and hadn't had time for her morning shower, so the scent of her pure musk was filling the air next to her, only making her more aroused.

Glancing around, she finally didn't care about the damn challenge Coco was doing, or if she embarrassed herself or Coco, she was going to get cum. Discretely pulling her soaked through panties and skirt off, Velvet dropped them to the floor. She would bother with them later, she thought, slipping beneath the desk.

Coco sighed as she rested her head on her palms, ignoring everything that Port was saying as she tried to ignore the sloshing in her balls. She no longer even remembered _why_ she had started this stupid challenge, only that the back up was painful.

As she shifted, trying to find a comfortable position, Coco suddenly shot ramrod straight as she felt her panties grabbed, then _ripped_ off, her swollen balls and flaccid cock flopping out. Glancing down, she flushed as she saw her skirt flipped and a very naked Velvet kneeling between her legs, looking at her cock and balls hungrily.

Before she could ask _what_ Velvet was doing, she clamped her mouth shut and ground her jaw as Velvet _inhaled_ her limp cock and massaged her balls, bringing her to full hardness in seconds. As she fought to keep from moaning, she realized with horror that this challenge had aligned with Velvet's heat.

She covered her mouth with her hand, her ears picking up the gagging noises coming as Velvet plunged her head all the way to the base of her cock and moved back, only to repeat the process. She was already so close, having not touched herself in almost two weeks.

Groaning low, she bit her lip hard enough to taste blood as her balls _exploded_ , her seed erupting and pouring down Velvet's rapidly swallowing throat. Despite the anger at herself not only for failing, but for hurting her teammate, she sighed in relief as her aching balls were relieved of some of their weight. Feeling her cock being released, she began to shift again, before shock and not a little but of horror filled her at loud _rip_ (that somehow wasn't heard by those around them) of her own skirt being torn off, leaving her lower half utterly bare.

Softness enveloped her cock, driving the fear from her mind. Glancing down, she saw Velvet's buns holding her cock, the faunus having bent herself in such a way that her hands and upper body were almost on the floor, while her lower half was in Coco's lap. With a subtle lift and shift, Coco's eyes crossed as she slipped into Velvet's pussy...and Velvet began to rapidly raise and lower herself.

Time lost all meaning to Coco as she came again, and again, and _again_ into Velvet's pussy, the rabbit determined to get her fill of cum after being denied since her heat started.

Both finally came out of it when the bell rang, signaling the end of class, and had to hide under the desk as everyone else left, otherwise the bottomless fashionista and naked and cum bloated bunny would have been the talk of Beacon for years.

As Coco pondered on how to get back to their dorms, naked and bottomless respectively, she gasped as her cock was squeezed in an even tighter hole, and glancing down at Velvet, saw the smirking bunny forcing her still hard cock inside her ass.

“Not going to stop until you're empty...” she whispered, beginning to bounce, her large cheeks slapping against Coco's thighs. “I've needed this _four_ days...you're giving me all I want!” the clapping of ass against thighs echoed like gunshots through the empty room, making Coco moan, her eyes rolling back.

Right now, the biggest worry wasn't getting back to their dorm without being seen, it was Coco being able to walk after having her balls drained dry by her horny bunny teammate!

**Coco Adel:**

**Status: FAILED**

**Time Survived: 11 Days**

**Method Of Loss: Rabbit Faunus In Heat**


	3. Emerald Presses The Wrong Buttons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (2koma) Did Emerald regret using her semblance to make horse-faunus Neo see every girl naked during no nut november? It won't be hard for the horny hung futa to figure out who's behind it when she wants to drain a whole month of pent up cum at the end of the month

Emerald smirked as she watched Neo twitching as they walked through the grounds of Beacon. It had been child's play to mess with her, knowing that she was going through that stupid 'No Nut November' challenge. All she had to do was put her semblance over the girl, and _viola!_ Every girl was naked to her, forcing her to see all the fit, attractive females around the school naked, breasts swinging, asses bouncing, pussies spreading as they sat down.

She wouldn't lie, her favorite moments had been when Nikos and Belladonna had both bent over in front of her to pick something up together, and she had gotten full 'view' of their asses, and when Goodwitch had been walking by, her 'bare' tits bouncing wildly due to her high heels. She had almost _attacked_ them.

She had no doubt that that Neo knew it was her causing this, considering the girl knew about her semblance...the burning glares full of hatred also were a big hint. But she knew that she was safe. After all, Cinder had need of her.

As they returned to their dorm, Emerald gave Neo a smug grin as the diminutive thief dropped her own semblance, revealing a flipped skirt, torn panties, and two foot horse cock bobbing obscenely in front of her, balls the size of small watermelons hanging heavily beneath it.

Emerald choked on a laugh at the sight before her. _“A-Aww, does little Neo need a ha-”_

**~X~X~**

“ _AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!”_ Emerald screamed in pleasured agony as her ass was being ravaged and railed by Neo's thick cock, her stomach having a large, almost grotesque bulge that followed the path of the Horse Faunus' cock.

Neo pounded the bubbly mocha skinned ass before her viciously, intent on getting both payback and release after the horrific day she had as her self-control had been pushed to and beyond the brink. Her swollen, aching, cum filled balls slapped against an increasingly wet pussy, telling Neo that even though she had fought in the beginning, Emerald had certainly come around.

A huff of breath left her mouth as she felt her balls tightening, signifying she was about to cum for the first time in a month. Eyes flashing and changing color, Neo _slammed_ herself to the base, toes curling as her balls could hold back no more.

_Squirt. Squirt. Squirt. Squirt. Squirt. Squirt._ Neo's eyes rolled back as her balls erupted, spurting out rope after rope after rope of thick seed into Emerald's backside, filling the green haired girl's gut with her hot sticky seed.

Pulling back until just her head was still in, Neo grabbed her scroll as she pulled back, watching and recording as her cum _sprayed_ out of Emerald's ass like a fountain, pooling and soaking into the bed, Cinder's bed, she realized with a smirk.

As the spray tapered off, Neo stroked her still hard and slick cock and looked at the unused pussy underneath the gaping, formerly tight puckered star she had just vacated. Licking her lips she twisted Emerald around and shoved her face in the puddle of her cum as she shoved herself into the wet pussy offered, pounding it with as much speed and force as she did Emerald's ass. After all, she had a _month's_ worth of cum built up, and one measly orgasm wasn't anywhere _near_ enough to satisfy her...

**Neopolitan:**

**Status: FAILED (Not That She Cares)**

**Time Survived: 29 Days**

**Reason/Method Of Failure: Teammate's Semblance And Her Own Temper**


	4. Joan's Unkowning Failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joan thought she was doing pretty well for November. She noticed her friends and had the occasional boner, but she kept their oath. Though, that’s not entirely true. Technically, she had already lost, but it wasn’t because of anything on her part. It’s not like she can stop Pyrrha from pausing her to suck and fuck the cum out of her.

Joan gasped loudly, shuddering as she felt incredible pleasure rush through her body, but upon a panicked look and frantic pat down made her sigh in relief at being dry. She completely missed Pyrrha behind her, smirking and licking her lips.

This had been a slightly difficult time for Joan, but she was persevering. The No Nut November challenge was difficult, but she had been handling it well, she thought. She hadn't given in even once, despite having had erections several times...although, oddly enough, they had always immediately vanished and her body was wracked with pleasure, but she showed no signs of orgasm, so she didn't worry about it. Maybe it was something mental to try and cope?

Pyrrha knew she should feel bad about what she was doing, but she couldn't find it in her to feel any sort of regret. Ever since she had found this remote that paused time, she found herself enjoying what she could do with it...mainly having fun with Joan.

It had started simply enough, she knew from previous years of seeing people attempt or do the challenge that they got frustrated and lacked focus, and she couldn't have that for her partner. So, whenever she saw her getting a hard on, she paused time and...'helped'.

The first time had been the morning of the very first day of the challenge, ironically enough, with Joan's morning hard on. Pausing time, she had climbed into her partner's bed and opened her onesie, pulling down her panties and releasing her long and hard cock. She had cradled it in her hand, pressing kisses all over it like in her fantasies, before gently taking it in her mouth and beginning to bob her head, sucking and licking and humming around it.

Due to Joan being paused, Pyrrha had no idea if what she was doing was working, or even if Joan was able to feel and react to it, but-Pyrrha squealed around the flesh in her mouth as it erupted, filling her mouth with thick fluid, so much so that it dripped down her chin and onto Joan's abdomen.

Pulling back and swallowing heavily, Pyrrha licked her lips clean of surprising sweetness. She guessed that rumor of pineapple making semen sweeter was true. Joan always had a serving with her breakfast and her dinner. Murmuring happily, she lapped the drops of seed clinging to Joan's shrinking cock and that had fallen on her pelvis, placing several kisses all over her swollen balls before she pulled her panties back up and fixed her onesie, retreating back to her bed and restarting time, acting as though she was asleep.

She watched in awe through cracked eyes as Joan trembled wildly and gasped loudly, shooting upwards, eyes wide as she gazed down at her lap in panic, yanking her blanket off and patting her lap wildly, before sighing in apparent relief.

Pyrrha couldn't deny the dampness in her panties at what she had done, the knowledge that she had helped her love was great, and the power that allowed her to do so was...enticing. She had to do it again. She was hooked.

The second time was later that very day, in Professor Port's class. She would have been wondering about that, but they were on the level above Team RWBY, and she knew that Joan could see down all their tops. So, four views of cleavage (barely, in Weiss' case), was certainly enough to rile her arousal.

Pausing time again, Pyrrha smiled as she saw everything freeze. Carefully setting the remote on the desk, Pyrrha hummed as she pulled Joan's chair back, and carefully manipulated her skirt and panties off, licking her lips as she saw Joan's cock standing at attention.

Removing her own skirt and panties, Pyrrha rubbed her wet lips along the long shaft, shuddering as she realized that her first time was going to be with the girl she loved. Leaning forwards, she whispered into Joan's ear, “I love you.” as she sank down, her eyes rolling back as she was filled with Joan's cock.

“ _Fuuuucccckkkk....”_ she groaned, feeling so utterly stretched to her very limit. Opening her eyes, she leaned forwards and pressed a kiss to Joan's still lips. “You're so big...right against my cervix...” she moaned, wiggling her hips back and forth on Joan's lap as she got used to the stretch. “I wonder if you will get in my womb eventually…”

Slowly, she began to move up and down, bouncing herself on Joan's cock. She planted kisses all over Joan's face and lips as she moved, her face flushing and her breathing steadily getting harder. “So good, baby...please, more, more...” she moaned, feeling the thick shaft twitching within her pussy.

Pyrrha sank down to the base and rotated her hips back and forth, side to side, whispering in Joan's ears, even though she knew the blonde couldn't hear her. “Oh, you're going to cum so much in my unprotected pussy, baby...you're going to fill my womb...and you're making me...making me _cum!”_ Pyrrha groaned loudly, her walls squeezing around Joan's thick cock, her eyes rolling back as pleasure filled her, and warmth filled her pussy as well in hot, thick bursts.

She snuggled against her love for several long minutes, before leaning back and pressing a sweet kiss on Joan's unresponsive lips. “I'm so glad I can help you, Joan...” she murmured, slowly pulling herself up, a lot of Joan's cum spilling from her lips and splattering on Joan's lap. That would need to be cleaned…

Looking down, Pyrrha cracked a small smile. “Well, I could do with a snack before we resume class...” she mused, sliding off of the chair and kneeling beneath Joan's section of the desk and beginning to lick up the surprisingly tasty mix of her juices and Joan's sweet seed.

Taking great care to clean up every drop, Pyrrha carefully redressed Joan and herself, retaking her seat and discreetly restarting time. The sudden sound was almost deafening to Pyrrha, but she heard Joan's stilted, gasping, squeaking moan perfectly, making her smile.

Her third time helping her beloved was actually during training that night, when she saw the hardness straining against her jeans after she had performed several flips. Given that she had decided to forgo her normal skintight shorts underneath her battle skirt, she was certain that Joan had caught several flashes of the thong she had decided to wear for this training period, as well as the expanse of her behind.

Waiting until Joan started her attack, Pyrrha swept her feet out from underneath her, knocking her flat on her back. As she landed, Pyrrha paused time again, freezing her in place. Unlocking her gauntlets and dropping them to the ground, Pyrrha knelt down and unbuckled Joan's pants. “Why do you have to be so irresistible?” she asked herself as she pulled Joan's pants and panties down for the third time that day, leaning down and nuzzling the heavy cock as her hands slipped her thong down her legs and flicked them away, uncaring as to where they might have gone at present.

Lining up, Pyrrha didn't bother with slow and gentle this time, she was wet enough that she slipped down the large shaft of flesh with ease. Not even bothering to get used to the stretch, Pyrrha began to bounce again on top of the frozen form of Joan, her hands deftly unclasping the breast plate and pushing up her hoodie and bra, palming and playing with Joan's large tits.

“ _Fuck, so perfect!”_ Pyrrha groaned as she bounced on top of her unknowing lover, pinching and rolling Joan's nipples between her forefinger and thumbs. _“Such a perfect lover!”_ she bounced harder and harder on Joan's lap, driving herself closer and closer to orgasm.

Pyrrha screamed to the heavens as hot waves suddenly filled her pussy, sending her over the edge as she convulsed around Joan's cock. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck...” she whimpered, shivering in the afterglow of sex.

Pulling herself off, Pyrrha hummed happily as she took in the sight of a frozen, but well fucked Joan, breasts exposed and cock, balls, and pelvis slick in not only her own cum, but Pyrrha's as well. Taking a few moments to memorize the beautiful sight, Pyrrha reached into her pouch and pulled out a small towel and began to wipe Joan clean before replacing her clothes. Speaking of clothes, Pyrrha momentarily panicked when she couldn't find her thong, but gave it up as a bad job after ten minutes. She would just have to cut their training short…

Resuming her position and restarting time, Pyrrha watched Joan convulse and shake on the ground, gasping. _“Joan! Are you okay?”_ she faked a concerned gasp as she carefully knelt down next to her, before shifting back as the panicked blonde shot up and pat herself in such a way that it didn't look like she was blatantly groping herself.

Pulling off one of her gloves again, Pyrrha gently placed her wrist against Joan's forehead. “You're flushed...shall we call it early for the night?” she asked, getting a frantic nod of agreement from her team leader and partner.

Entering the girl/futa locker rooms, they placed their gear in their lockers and stripped, baring their bodies to each other. Pyrrha certainly enjoyed seeing the entirety of Joan's body, large breasts, peachy rear, and hung cock. What she didn't know was that Joan was giving her glances back.

Joan didn't know _what_ was happening to her. All day she had been getting erections, but they had been fading almost instantly, leaving her filled with pleasure that she associated with cumming, making her panic that she failed the challenge she wanted to do. But whenever she checked, there was no cum.

Glancing up, she blushed as she saw a naked Pyrrha stretching before her, full breasts high on her chest, dusky pink nipples hard, trimmed and toned hourglass body, wide flared hips, a small triangle of fiery red hair, and pretty pink lips that seemed to be glistening under the light. She gasped as she realized she was getting hard, and quickly looked away, missing the smirk on Pyrrha's face as she bent over.

Clicking the remote again, Pyrrha sauntered over to the statue like Joan, cupping her cock and giving it a stroke. “All for me? Thank you.” she murmured, kneeling down and taking Joan's cock in her mouth and beginning to rapidly bob her head, sucking and licking the organ, one hand coming up and cupping Joan's balls, while her other hand slipped between her thighs and rubbed her clit and fingered her pussy.

Pyrrha knew that this was likely a reflex erection, but she wanted it gone before Joan was tempted to touch herself. After all, she knew that if she did, she would lose self-esteem that she hadn't been able to stop herself. Better for her to help without her knowing.

Surprisingly enough, Pyrrha came first, clenching around her fingers and squealing around Joan's cock, eyes widening as this triggered her orgasm, filling Pyrrha's mouth with the thick sweetness. Pulling back and coughing, she closed her eyes as she was painted with several more large blasts of cum. Leaning forwards, she sucked the remaining cum out of Joan's cock and licking the slowly shrinking organ clean, before turning to herself, cleaning the cum off and swallowing it.

Pulling her fingers out of her pussy, Pyrrha glanced at them for a moment, before a wicked smirk formed on her face. Gently tipping Joan's head, she slipped her pussy soaked fingers into her partner's mouth, rubbing them across her tongue and wiping her juices onto the muscle. “That's my flavor, Joan...enjoy it, like I enjoy yours...” she murmured, before heading back to her spot and restarting time once more.

Joan moaned and looked down in a panic, sighing in relief as she saw her cock was limp, but not leaking any cum. She hadn't failed...she frowned, running her tongue along her mouth at the foreign taste that was in it. Was was it? It was sweet, but a bit tangy, too...she thought back to what she had eaten before training, wondering if it was something from that snack. If so, she wouldn't mind it again.…

As the pair entered the showers, Pyrrha smirked. Things were going wonderfully! Joan was 'succeeding' in her challenge, and she got to 'help' her do so! She could only wonder how much more Joan would need 'help' the rest of the month…

**Joan Arc:**

**Status: FAILED (Unknowing)**

**Time Survived: 6 Hours**

**Method/Reason Of Failure: Partner, Time Stop Remote**


	5. WhiteRose Torments Blake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake wants to try NNN, meanwhile Ruby keeps fucking Weiss right in front of her. Can she resist joining in?

Blake grimaced, her balls aching something _fierce_ in her panties; she had been doing rather well for her self-imposed challenge, although the constant aching and arousal left much to be desired. She couldn’t wait for November to be over, she was sick, sick of aching, sick of getting hard at random moments, sick of her panties being stained by precum, and most of all, she was _sick_ of-

“ _Ungh! Fuck! So good!”_ wet slaps filled the air as Ruby fucked Weiss hard in front of her in a mating press, her thick cock slamming into the heiress’ pussy, her fat balls slapping against the underside of the white-haired girl’s plush ass cheeks.

The faunus grit her teeth as the stench of sex filled her nose, her cock twitching and getting hard despite her attempts to ignore it, popping out of her panties and twitching in tune with her heartbeat, a thick drop of precum already formed at the tip. Her cat ears flattened under her bow, her eyes drawn to watch as Ruby changed positions, sitting down and bouncing the Schnee on her lap, Weiss’ surprisingly large rear (nowhere near as good as her own, in Blake’s humble opinion) bouncing and slapping against Ruby’s sizable balls.

She grunted as her keen eyes glimpsed a dark pink circle of skin appearing every now and then, feeling her cum churning in her swollen orbs, begging to be released. She shook herself, she had to be strong! She could do this!

Weiss cried out, trembling on top of Ruby’s lap in orgasm, cheeks spread and revealing that dark pink circle again. Blake felt her balls throb angrily. She huffed and closed her book with a _snap_ , setting it on the bed next to her, shucking her panties off next, knowing from the state of them that she would have to put them in the same deep cleaning treatment her other panties had been through, before standing and walking towards the pair of lovers.

Weiss’ eyes snapped open and she squeaked as her buttocks were spread, something wide and thick prodding her rear. Turning to the side, she saw her faunus teammate looking at her with hooded eyes. _“Blake?! What are youuuuuuu…”_ she groaned as Blake slowly forced her way inside her body, blue eyes rolling up in her head as the cat’s thick cock filled her up. She whimpered, feeling both Ruby’s and Blake’s cocks rubbing against one another inside her through her walls. _“Fuck…”_

Blake didn’t bother with words, knowing that the pair had been fucking openly since she had said that she was going to do the No Nut November challenge, so it was obvious they wanted her to break and fuck the submissive little Schnee. The fact that Ruby only started thrusting in tandem with her into Weiss only added fuel to the fire that was her desire to fuck the white-haired girl into a drooling, cum filled mess.

**Blake Belladonna:**

**Status: FAILED**

**Time Survived: 3 Weeks**

**Method/Reason For Failure: Ruby/Weiss Fucking Openly In Front Of Her**


	6. Ilia's Fantasy Failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a question for Ilia regarding nnn. If you had to choose between completing nnn and getting to fuck Kali's boobs, which would you choose?

Ilia froze, the crotch of her pants twitching before tenting outwards, straining to hold her cock back as the redhead swallowed the puddle of saliva that had formed in her mouth. “T-That’s an unfair question!” she burst out, tent twitching.

“If I complete NNN, I will get a _ton_ of Lien from the others in the White Fang...but... _hmmm_...Miss Belladonna’s boobs…” Ilia’s hands made reflexive squeezes, like she was squeezing something big. A dreamy look formed on her face as a small dark spot began forming at the apex of the tent in her shorts.

She fidgeted, rubbing her thighs together as she chuckled. “Oh, those massive mommy milkers…” she giggled pervertedly, the spot getting slightly bigger. “They’ve been a fantasy of mine since puberty! I’d rub, squeeze, suck, _fuck_ -” she moaned, the dark spot getting bigger and spreading.

“I’d thrust myself between those pillows, squeezing them good and tight…” her eyes drifted closed as she licked her lips, “Staring into her eyes as I unload and cover her face with _my thick-_ _ **FUCK!”**_ she groaned, bucking hard and falling to her knees as a massive stain appeared on the front of her shorts, seeping down and white fluid eeking out from the bottoms.

Hunching over, Ilia panted, spots flashing multiple colors in mortification. _“Fuck…”_ she whined. She had been doing so well!

**Ilia Amitola:**

**Status: FAILED**

**Time Survived: 2 Weeks, 1 Day**

**Method/Reason For Failure: Fantasizing About Kali Belladonna’s Chest**


	7. The Champion Finally Loses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NNN-To mess with Achilles during his challenge, Yang and Nora have taken to shouting that Joan was changing or naked at him at random, to the point that he no longer reacts. So when Nora warms him not to go into the bathroom because Joan was changing, he thinks she’s messing with him. So he heads in, only to stop and see his currently naked crush, bent over, and giving him a lovely view of the ass he was guilty of staring at more times than he would ever admit. As well as a pair of beautiful lips and a butthole that his hormones screamed at him to do something with.

Achilles Nikos sighed, rubbing an aggrieved hand over his face. He had started this stupid challenge for...he didn’t even know _why_ anymore, but what he did know was that Yang and Nora were testing every nerve he had!

They knew of his feelings for Joan, and were basically playing with them, telling him that Joan was either shirtless, pantless, braless, topless, bottomless, outright _naked_ , all to try and get a rise out of him. Granted he knew that they were trying to rile him up, as much as it irked him. He was slightly hurt Nora would tease him like that, since she _knew_ of his feelings for Joan, but he chalked it up to Nora being Nora. She was likely trying to help in her own way, but...she needed to learn that forcing a situation made things worse!

Forcing them together could make any chance of them having a relationship implode. It was why he had respected her not talking to Ren about her feelings.

He shook his head as he wiped sweat from his brow with his towel. His mind turned to his other problem...his crush, Joan. The girl was innocent, almost _terminally_ so, and constantly doing things that tested his will. An adorably awkward, flustered mess outside of battle. And testing his well every second of his day.

Constantly hugging him and pressing his arm between her breasts, sitting on his lap as they worked on their homework or watched a movie, _wiggling_ in his lap as she did so-he shook his head firmly, casting the thoughts out of his head. He couldn’t afford to get hard now.

Finishing wiping his face off, he gathered his things and decided to head back to the dorm, he needed a shower. He was soaked in sweat.

He left the gym and walked through the corridors, heading up to the dorm section of the school. He _could_ shower in the gym, he supposed, but he would rather do so in privacy. It was times like that he hated being a celebrity, because privacy was nil in public spots. It would be worse if he had been born a girl, he supposed. He would _never_ find any peace.

As he reached the dorms, the door opened and Nora came out. The orangette brightened as she saw him. “Hi, Achilles!” she chirped, before wincing at his disheveled state. “Looks like you need a shower, but its gonna have to wait! Joan just went in there after our training, and you know how she likes to soak after a workout. I’m gonna go and find Renny. See ya~”

Achilles at least waited until Nora turned her back and skipped off to roll his eyes. _‘Again? Really? This is getting so old…’_ he thought as he entered the dorm room and shut it. He knew that was a blatant lie. After all, not only had his crush told him that she would be going to Vale today, it was Sunday. She always took this day as her ‘rest day’ to make sure that she was prepared for the week ahead.

Stripping free of his sweaty workout gear, he stood naked in the dorm room, and grabbed a fresh pair of boxers, tank top, and shorts to wear after he was finished with his shower. Gathering the rest of his toiletries, he headed to the bathroom door, grabbing the knob and twisting it, opening the door.

As he stepped inside and closed the door, he hummed and looked up, prepared to set his clothes down to start the shower, before he froze, his clothes and other toiletries slipping from his hands and falling to the ground silently to the absorbent rug on the floor.

Nora hadn’t been lying. Joan _was_ in the bathroom, bent over with hands on her knees, and more importantly, _naked_. He swallowed, his cock bulging outwards as he stared. Her rear seemed to be much larger than it seemed, a large round, bubbly swell that stuck out further than even Blake’s. He was guilty of staring at it more often than not. However, do to this positioning, he could see even more than he had ever dared envision.

Beneath her rear was a tight slight, looking pristine and as though she never even _fingered_ it in her life, with a small scattering of trimmed hair above it. Between her cheeks, a dark pink circle stood out from the paler skin, almost like a target.

He licked his lips, his cock throbbing hard, precum already forming at the tip. He swallowed, wondering what he should do, before a strangled squeak told him it was too late to leave. Looking down, he saw Joan looking at him from between her legs, eyes wide and face beet red from embarrassment.

There was a beat of silence between them, before Achilles found himself moving forwards, Joan straightening up and turning with a bright blush as he neared her…

**X-X**

“ _Ah! Ah! Ah! Fuck, fuck, fuck! So...fuck! So full, Achi! Feels so good! Don’t stop!”_ Joan moaned, scrabbling at the shower wall as the hot water beat down upon her and her new lover, who was holding one of her legs up in a standing split and pounding into her formally virgin pussy, stretching her in ways she had never been in her life. _“More, don’t stop! Keep going!”_ she begged, squeezing down in a powerful orgasm on her lover’s cock.

Achilles grunted, pumping steadily into Joan’s core, his aching balls churning as they slapped against Joan’s soft skin. He was close...his eyes snapped open. “In or out?” he asked hurriedly, knowing he wouldn’t be able to stop his orgasm. He was already hanging on by little more than a thread, held on only by his determination to make sure Joan didn’t regret this.

Joan whined, clenching down on Achilles. _“In! In! Don’t leave me!”_ she cried out, clenching down tightly around her new lover. She moaned loudly as she felt wet heat fill her pussy, feeling Achilles throb within her, hearing his moans in her ear.

Achilles moaned as he finally erupted, his balls releasing every drop of backed up cum into her pussy and womb as he buried his face into her neck, trailing kisses along her neck and whispering words of love and adoration. Why had it taken this long for him to admit? He honestly couldn’t even be mad at failing the challenge as Joan turned her head and met his lips with hers. Not if losing for once in his life brought him this.

**Achilles Nikos:**

**Status: FAILED**

**Time Survived: 26 Days**

**Method/Reason For Failure: Walking In On Naked Crush Bent Over**


	8. Glynda Seduced By RWBY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glynda is one day from passing NNN, and getting a nice bonus for it. But team RWBY decide to test her resolve with offers of there bodies.

Glynda groaned as the cum in her balls shifted, her aching balls rubbing against her inner thighs. She was almost there...she just had to get through today, and she could spend all of tomorrow in her quarters, emptying out the month’s worth of cum stored away in her balls. She just had to get through this class.

Said class was a blur to her, even if she was the one teaching it, and was grateful when the bell rang, signaling the end of classes for the day. The students quickly filed out, eager to drop their studies and start their weekend. As for her, she would be heading to her rooms and alternate resting a hot water bottle and an ice pack on her balls to soothe the intense ache.

Starting to stand, she sighed as she saw Team RWBY standing in front of her desk. While normally she liked it when her students showed initiative and stayed after to ask questions, today was not one of those days. But still, she had to be polite. “Yes, girls? Can I help you?” was it just her, or did the four girls smirk?

Weiss stepped forward, clearing her throat. “Professor Goodwitch, we can’t help but notice that you’ve been... _stressed_.” she said softly, the words sounding odd to Glynda. Blake nodded, bringing attention to herself. “I can smell you haven’t been yourself.”

Glynda fought the heat that wanted to pool in her cheeks. She had forgotten that her faunus students could likely _smell_ she was backed up. That must have been why poor Miss Scarletina looked so embarrassed and flushed during her class today...or the last few weeks, rather. “I...I’m fine, girls…” she tried to convince, either them or herself, she didn’t know. Yang stepped forward now, a definite smirk on her face. “Are you _sure?_ You seem... _backed up._ ”

There was a moment of silence, before Glynda blushed dark red. “I...I have _no_ idea what you mean!” she might have been intimidating where it not for the blush and the fact her voice cracked. This time, it was Ruby who stepped forwards and spoke. “Professor, you can’t keep doing this to yourself! It’s not healthy!” she said, surprising Glynda with the amount of care in her tone and words.

Weiss nodded primly at her partner and team leader’s words, picking up the conversation. “So we decided to offer you our services in relaxing.” Glynda blinked, before inhaling sharply as one by one, they began removing articles of clothing, starting with their blazer jackets, then ties and shirts, then finally their bras, leaving her four students topless before her. She swallowed roughly. All were of varying sizes.

Weiss was the most petite, her breasts small hills on her torso with the puffiest nipples. Blake was next, a slightly bigger B-cup, with the smallest nipples, Ruby, surprisingly enough being the second biggest with darker, almost red nipples, and Yang of course having the largest pair, and the largest nipple, the buds jutting out a good quarter inch.

Glynda swallowed roughly, despite the fact that her mouth was suddenly and completely dry. Her mouth opened and closed, but no sound came out. The four smirked and undid their skirts, allowing them to drop and reveal something else: they had come to her class _commando_ , none of the four having any covering of their most intimate parts. Her cock throbbed angrily in her restrictive panties.

She finally broke out of her stupor as her students moved around her desk and pulled her chair back, revealing her strained skirt to them. “Girls, what are you doing!? Stop! Get dressed and go back to your dorms!” she gasped as she felt her arms begin to move on their own, a quick glance showing glowing rotating glyphs on her wrists. Weiss apparently didn’t want her stopping them. Her arms raised themselves up out of the way, allowing the four an easy time undoing her skirt and pulling it off. Her cheeks burned as her bulging panties were revealed.

“Woah…” Ruby sounded awed, but the similar looks on Weiss’, Blake’s, and Yang’s faces told her they felt much the same. Despite the shame she felt at being overpowered by students, she couldn’t help but feel a surge of pride as they stared at her bulging panties, the large tent in the middle twitching.

Glynda felt dread fill her as her panties stretched further and further out, making the four lick their lips. Working together, Yang and Blake peeled her panties down, her cock flopping out and growing to its full size and stature in seconds, mortifying her, but she couldn’t help but groan in relief at her aching cock finally being released.

Glynda kept her eyes shut. If she didn’t watch, this wasn’t real...she gasped and arched as four pairs of soft lips began to kiss along her cock, along her aching balls. “See... _kiss_...Professor? _Smooch_...we’ll... _kiss_...take... _all_ your... _smooch_...discomfort away…” Ruby murmured, kissing her way along Glynda’s shaft with Weiss, while Blake and Yang tended to her balls. She bit her lip hard, she couldn’t afford to give in now! She just had to finish today!

“Think about it, teach!” Yang said, moving back and watching as her partner buried her face into Glynda’s swollen sack, inhaling deeply and purring, “If you let us, you can fuck us as much as you want! Think...my tits, Blake’s Bellabooty, Weiss’s pretty little mouth and throat, and Ruby’s thighs...all for you, whenever you wanted it…” she whispered in a tempting voice.

Glynda whimpered, biting her lip hard enough to taste blood as the four upped their game, involving their tongues, intense pleasure shooting through and building up in her body, building and building and _building_ , before-

Glynda released a sound of ecstasy mixed with grief, knowing that she lost it all, on the last day...but it felt _so good_. It didn’t help that her students were releasing pleased noises of awe as more and more of her thick cum spurted form her cock, splattering along her and their skin. She trembled in pleasure mixed with shame in the afterglow of such a powerful orgasm.

Cracking her eyes open, she groaned as she saw the four swapping her cum between them, their faces coated in the sticky substance. Glancing at her, Weiss smirked. “See? That wasn’t so bad, now was it?” she asked, fluttering her eyelashes at her teacher.

“Oh! She’s still hard, you guys! We have more work to do!” Ruby squeaked, getting smirks from her teammates, before all lowered their heads once more.

For the next several hours, the only sounds that could be heard from Glynda’s classrooms were moans.

**Glynda Goodwitch:**

**Status: FAILED**

**Time Survived: 29 Days**

**Method/Reason For Failure: Team RWBY Seducing Her**


	9. Ruby Empties Her Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby using her semblance to quickly fuck the cocks of her teammates, making them fail NNN?

Ruby Rose awoke, pulling off her sleeping mask and yawning, happy to meet the new day. She smirked as she remembered what was happening this month. That stupid challenge that her teammates were going to torment themselves with. Well, she wasn’t going to allow that to happen, since she knew that being pent up would make them not at their best...and considering they were all training to be Huntresses, that was a _terrible_ idea!

If they couldn’t focus, they’d run the risk of getting injured during training or actual combat! That was not the way they needed to be. And as leader of Team RWBY, she would make _sure_ that they emptied their balls today...starting with her partner!

Hopping off her bunk, Ruby looked at her partner with a smirk. The petite Schnee was snoring softly, a tent pitched in her sheets, shucking her pants and panties, Ruby tossed them back up onto her bunk and reached out, pulling down the sheets, stifling a giggle as the pale pillar of Weiss’s cock stuck up proudly, having forced its way out of her panties and flipped her nightgown up.

Licking her lips, she climbed on the bed, unafraid of waking her since Weiss slept like a rock. Reaching out, she grabbed the white-haired girl’s dick and held it in place as she hovered above it, smirking. She had recently discovered a new application to her semblance. When she activated it to it highest form, time almost stopped for her. She could ride Weiss until she woke up and came, and be back in her bunk before any of her teammates opened their eyes.

Tapping into that part of her that controlled her semblance, Ruby began _moving_ , rose petals flying as her hips disappeared in a blur. Almost immediately she began to feel twitching within her, and jumped off, even as her own core clenched in orgasm from all the pleasure hitting her at once. She then surrounded her whole body with her semblance, jumping into her bunk and clothing herself again, settling back down and acting like she was asleep as she heard Weiss scream in pleasure.

All three (in reality, just Blake and Yang) shot up, ripped out of their sleep by the scream, looking across the room, only for concern to leave them and amusement to fill them as they saw the sight of Weiss receiving a facial from her own cock, streaks of cum on her pillows and headboard, the almost clumps of seed slowly dripping down.

There was a moment of awkward silence, before Yang broke it by laughing. _“I guess you couldn’t take the ‘pressure’, Weiss-Cream!”_ the blonde fell back on her bed, while Blake shook her head, although her lips were tilted up in a smirk.

After making sure that her pants were up, Ruby hopped down and feigned concern. “Oh, no! Weiss, are you okay? Let me go get a towel!” she dashed to the bathroom, where she managed to wait until the door closed before bursting into giggles. Now she just had to figure out where to get Blake and her sister…

About two hours passed, and Ruby was wondering where to go next as she sat with her teammates in the library, Weiss looking extremely disgruntled, Yang cracking jokes at the others, Blake reading her book...a book titled _‘Ninja’s of Love’_...a devious grin formed on her lips. She knew what she was going to do next.

Sneaking glances at Weiss (who was busy ignoring them, still miffed that she had lost earlier), and Yang, who was already bored and not paying attention, Ruby felt safe activating her semblance and slipping under the table.

She blurred to a stop between Blake’s spread legs and working quickly, peeled the faunus’ shorts down until her cock was visible, before grabbing it and opening her mouth, lowering her head and wrapping her lips around Blake’s stiff cock, before immediately bobbing her head in an intense blur, sucking, licking, swallowing around the spear of flesh.

It took only seconds before she felt the rapid twitching and throbbing that signaled an oncoming climax, Ruby moved back, licking her lips as she moved back to her proper seat and cut her semblance, acting like she was reading her school texts.

She felt herself get damp as she watched Blake’s eyes widen and her mouth drop, arching as she choked on a cry, bucking in her seat as loud _splat_ sounds hit the underside of the table as a keening moan escaped Blake’s lips.

Yang’s and Weiss’s heads snapped towards Blake, Weiss smirking as she knew what was happening. Yang leaned over and glanced at what Blake had been reading, chuckling. “See, kitty? This is why you don’t read _‘Ninja’s of Love’_ during No Nut November! You went and worked yourself up into creaming yourself!” she chortled. “I guess that means I win!”

Weiss snorted. “Don’t get ahead of yourself, Xiao Long! You still have to make it ten more days before you can claim victory!” she jabbed a finger in the preening blonde’s direction.

Hidden behind her Grimm Anatomy text, Ruby smiled. She knew her sister was next, but she wasn’t going to get her today...she would wait and strike at the most opportune time…nine days from now, to be exact.

Time passed, with Yang gloating more and more as days passed, despite the discomfort she had to have been in, her balls swelling more and more as they days passed. Soon enough, the blonde was abandoning panties, saying they were too painful to hold her balls, much to Weiss’ disgust and Blake’s gentle mocking. The whole time, Ruby stayed silent and watched, waiting for her chance.

That chance came after combat class.

The girls piled into the shower room, each tired and sweaty from the intense training that they had done, Yang more than most because of all the extra weight she was carrying down below. But Ruby was going to be the best sister ever and get rid of all that weight!

She waited until all of them had disrobed and Yang was sitting on the bench before she enacted her plan, activating her semblance and heading over to her sister. Her sister was already hard for her, likely due to all the naked girls around. “That’s good, Yang...now you just let little ol’ Ruby help you out, like I did Weiss and Blake.”

Ruby smirked, and did the hardest and furthest she had, since her poor sister was so backed up. Sucking, licking, deepthroating and gagging around her older sister’s thick shaft, getting it slick with her saliva. Weiss got her pussy, Blake her mouth, so Ruby decided her big sis would get her final hole, one that neither Blake or Weiss had been privy to.

Slowly turning and rubbing her sister’s shaft between her rear cheeks, Ruby smiled softly, seeing her frozen friends around her. “You want them, don’t you Yang? But you can’t have them due to this silly challenge...but you know what? That’s okay, cause Ruby’s here to take your discomfort away!” she chirped, rising up and pressing the tip against the tiny pucker of flesh, before forcing herself down, quivering as her sister’s shaft stretched her rear.

Bottoming out, Ruby relaxed just a moment, before she started bouncing, moaning as she slapped onto her older sister’s lap, her hands reaching down and rubbing Yang’s swollen balls. She could feel them pulsing already, the heavy cum within them churning, and a throbbing in her ass telling her that Yang was going through an orgasm, but Ruby didn’t stop. She hadn’t cum yet, and Yang was going to need more than one orgasm to get all that cum out!

Ruby bounced and rubbed her clit, squeezing and bearing down on her sister’s cock as she came closer and closer to orgasm. _“Unh! Yeah! Gonna cum!”_ she whined, shivering on top of Yang’s cock before pulling herself off regretfully, stumbling a bit as she righted herself.

Quickly moving over to the showers, she exited her semblance and waited for the fun.

The effects were immediate and brilliant. Yang’s eyes widened with a gasp and she let out a choked scream, bucking and spraying cum all over the lockers opposite her, Blake and Weiss making sounds of disgust as they were hit, Yang’s cum spattering over Weiss’ stomach and Blake’s ass and coating the lockers and wall with her cum.

Slowly, there was a chorus of soft laughter as Yang bent over, breathing heavily as she looked mortified. “Guess you couldn’t last either, Xiao Long…” Weiss said with a chuckle, making Yang groan and bury her face into her hands.

Ruby smirked as she entered the showers, knowing that tomorrow, things would go back to normal, and she would get her loving again!

**Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long:**

**Status: FAILED**

**Time Survived: 19 Days (Weiss/Blake), 29 Days (Yang)**

**Method/Reason For Failure: Ruby Rose’s Semblance**


	10. Summer Wants To Understand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer fully believes in NNN, people aren't that weak willed! Even if she flashes everyone they won't succumb! Or...they all cum instantly.

Summer Rose huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. So many of her male and futa yearmates were doing the ‘No Nut November’ challenge, but she didn’t understand _why_. It wasn’t like they could cum from the slightest show of titillation due to not having sex or simply orgasming! I mean, _seriously_ , her three teammates and one of her closest friends from the lower years, Glynda Goodwitch, were all doing the challenge, but why were they staying away from her? It wasn’t like the mere sight of her tits would make them cum! She blinked, before smirking widely. That could prove it to them, wouldn’t it? She would go to them, flash them (it wasn’t as though non of them hadn’t seen it before), tell them why she did it, and they could all laugh it off.

She didn’t waste any time, looking for her teammates. She found Taiyang first, reading his Grimm Anatomy text on his bed. Rather dry and boring, honestly. At least this would give him something nice to look at for a few moments. Walking up to him, she fiddled with the hem of her tank top, having removed her bra before heading out to make the showing smoother.

“Hey Tai, can I show you something real quick? It has to do with this challenge that you, Qrow, and Raven are taking…” as her blonde teammate began to look up, Summer acted, yanking up her top and baring her sizable breasts. She giggled, breasts bouncing, knowing that _any_ moment now, Tai would laugh and ask in that incredulous tone of his what she thought she was doing.

Instead, she got a panicked groan and opened her eyes to see a hunched over Taiyang rushing to the bathroom. As the door slammed, she blinked, slowly lowering her tank top and pouting. It looked like she wasn’t going to be getting an answer out of Taiyang. Huffing, Summer left the dorm room, completely unaware that her teammate was on his knees in the bathroom, cum soaking through his underwear and pants.

She found Qrow next, having finished some personal training, leaning against a tree and drinking water, shirtless. To her pleasant surprise, Raven was there as well, likely having been sparring with her brother. “Hey, guys!” she exclaimed cheerfully, glad that she had caught them both. “Think you can help me? I tried to get Tai’s help, but he didn’t answer me.”

The Branwen twins shared an intrigued look, before looking back at their team leader. “Sure, what’s up, Sum?” Qrow asked.

Summer frowned slightly. “I was asking him about this challenge you guys had, and did _this_ -” she wasted no time yanking her shirt up and flashing them, “I mean, it’s not as if my tits alone could make you guys fail, right?” she laughed awkwardly, bur received no answer. Opening her eyes, she found herself alone. Huffing angrily, Summer shoved her shirt down and stomped off, deciding to find Glynda and hopefully get a straight answer out of her!

...she failed to see both Qrow and Raven hunched over behind the tree, pained looks on their faces as cum soaked their clothing.

It took some time before she found Glynda, the bespectacled blonde studying in a tucked away corner of the library. “Hey, Glyn...I need to ask you something. I already tried my team and none of them gave me an answer.” Summer pouted, intending to have _words_ with her team later on, smiling gratefully as Glynda nodded. “Okay, I was wondering _why_ you’re going out of your way to avoid me, since its not like seeing my boobs could make you cum, right? I mean, they’re just a pair of fatty sacks! _Look!_ ” she jerked her top up, exposing herself to her friend. “I mean, nothing to be worried about, right? You have a pair of your own!”

Summer blinked, hearing a croaking sound, and glanced down to see Glynda hunched over the table, face flushed and sweaty, eyes squeezed tightly shut, and biting her lower lip as she trembled in her seat. Dropping her shirt with a gasp, Summer darted over to her friend’s side, hugging her close. “Glynda! Are you okay!?

Glynda said nothing, her entire state of mind focused on how _good_ it felt to finally be able to cum, her balls continuing to empty, cum spattering on the underside of the table and on the carpeted floor. She mourned losing, but as her beautiful but oblivious and terminally innocent friend held her against her braless chest, she found that she couldn’t care.

**Taiyang Xiao Long, Raven Branwen, Qrow Branwen, Glynda Goodwitch:**

**Status: FAILED**

**Time Survived: 2 Weeks, 6 Days**

**Method/Reason For Failure: Oblivious Summer Rose Flashing Them**


	11. May Regrets Her Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, May, I know a secret~ I know that under your shirt, under a whole bunch of wrappings, you have giant hentai titties with inverted nipples~ I also know you made an anonymous bet that anyone who completes NNN gets to play with them however they want. So, who's the lucky girl?

May flushed darkly and moaned as two heads of hair attacked her breasts, sucking and licking away at her sensitive nipples, the yellow and crimson of their hair mixing to make a fiery sunset along her chest.

How had this happened? Her arrogance, she assumed. She assumed that none of them would be intelligent about things. She would admit though that she hadn’t expected both Joan Arc and Pyrrha Nikos to come up to her and say that they had survived!

Now, here she was, topless and having her breasts sucked, the sensitive nubs sending pleasure through her in such a way her panties were already soaked, a dark spot forming on her shorts as the pair of girlfriends tag teamed her breasts, working their tongues into the tiny slits of her inverted nipples and _sucking_ them out.

She shivered with a broken moan, cheeks burning with shame as she came _hard_ from that particular bit of stimulation.

Both Joan and Pyrrha stopped, pulling back and allowing her now extracted nipples to _pop_ out of their mouths, the wet hills standing proudly on top of her chest. As May gasped in air to try and recover, Pyrrha grabbed Joan’s pants and tugged them down, panties and all, then yanked her own off, revealing how they had both been able to succeed No Nut November so easily.

Both were wearing chastity belts.

With muted clicks, the cages loosened and fell to the ground, their long and hard cocks swinging out proudly. “Well, we both have a month’s worth of cum to get out…” Pyrrha said, licking her lips. “And hopefully we can make this a more... _permanent_...relationship? After all, I’ve seen how you look at my girlfriend…” the redhead kissed the blonde on the cheek, reaching down and palming her girlfriend’s hard cock. “And while we love each other, well, we are missing what makes a girl a girl in our relationship...think about it while we’re coating these lewd breasts of yours with our cum.”

May gulped as Pyrrha gently pushed the stacked blonde (seriously, her tits were as big as her own!) to straddle her chest, large cock pressed between her breasts, before she sat behind her, reaching around and pressing May’s breasts together, squashing them against Joan’s cock. “Now sweetie, lets give our sniper every drop we’ve saved up!”

May could only watch, wide eyed and red cheeked, as Joan began to rock back and forth, whimpering all the while from how sensitive and backed up she was. All the while, the redhead was whispering in her ear.

“ _Think about it, Joan...think about how soft those tits feel, how full your balls are...how **good** it would feel to just...let go?”_ the blonde was already shaking, trembling and whining, feeling the skin between her breasts getting slick from all the precum that the blonde was no doubt releasing. The redhead licked the blonde’s earlobe. _“Let it out, baby...cover our little Sniper in your cum!”_

May squeaked and shut her eyes as the blonde moaned, almost a low _wail_ , bucking hard and cumming, hot thick streams of cum spraying all along her face, covering her skin in a thick, gooey mask.

Pyrrha kept her beautiful girlfriend moving throughout her orgasm, awed by the output that she had. _“Wow...how much more do you think you have in you, Joan?”_ she hummed, her own cock throbbing against her blonde girlfriend’s ass cheeks. She smirked. _“Ah, its okay, we’ll definitely find out! I still have to cum as well...and we have until we’re empty…”_ she hummed, tilting her head. Maybe, if they performed well enough, May would want an encore?

**Pyrrha Nikos, Joan Arc**

**Status: SURVIVED**

**Time Survived: All 30 Days**

**Reward For Completion: May Zeydong’s Breasts**


	12. May Ruins Many Runs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Has may ever tried to break Jaune's NNN streak by not wearing her hoodie and showing off her large breasts?

Yes! When May decided that she wanted the Blonde member of JNPR, she tried many ways to get his attention, before realizing (and being told) that Jaune was slightly oblivious to when someone was attracted to him (people pointed out Pyrrha Nikos, his partner, as a main example) she knew that she had to amp things up.

She knew that her tits were massive F-Cups, and the massive swells were something that every boy (and several girls) around her desired once they knew they existed. She had actually grown to hate them a bit because of how she had been objectified because of them. But if they could help her get the attention of the boy she wanted...her face settled into a determined one.

The next day, heads snapped to the side, following May as she walked through the hallways of Beacon Academy, missing her hoodie and signature bandages, wearing only the uniform shirt of Beacon, which was stretched to the limit, buttons already straining and threatening to pop as her massive breasts bounced and jiggled lewdly. She faintly heard grunts, groans, and complaints from people she passed, but ignored them completely as she looked for her prey.

She failed to notice the boys with soaked pants she left behind.

Moving through several of the more common places she knew Jaune frequented, she found no trace of him, but several more boys. Growling, she darted through the rooms, her tits bouncing wildly, unknowing, and even if she did, uncaring at the absolute mess they made of themselves from seeing her tits bounce.

Finally, after what felt like running through the entire school, May found her target, sitting in the library, in one of the corners, nose in a book. Looking around, she saw no one around, but she also noticed something else...a bulging tent in his pants. She smiled. Hopefully she wasn’t about to humiliate herself…she wanted so badly for this to work…

Taking a deep breath (and failing to notice that two buttons finally gave up, popping off and rolling across the floor), May started across the room, making sure her footsteps were heavy enough for Jaune to hear.

She smiled as he looked up, eyes going wide, tent in his pants twitching as he stared at her. Her breath began to get faster, not noticing that the rest of the buttons on her top were popping off, one by one, exposing more and more until just one button between her breasts held her shirt together, straining mightily, the tanned flesh of her breasts jiggling, her fat nipples pressing against and bleeding through the fabric.

“Hi, Jaune...I needed to ask you something? If...if you wouldn’t mind?” she bit her lower lip and shifted, making sure to bring attention to her chest. She saw him swallow, eyes flicking between her chest and her face, the tent twitching wildly.

“S-sure, M-M-May! Wh-what d-did you want to ask me?” Jaune stuttered. May smiled, outright wickedly for once. “I needed to ask you…” she took a deep breath, missing the faint _pop, pop, pop_ of fragile threads breaking, “What did you think of my boobs?” her eyes widened as with a _snap_ , the final button she had flying off past Jaune’s head, shirt blowing open and her massive breasts settling on her chest with a lewd jiggle.

Mortification filled her, especially when she slipped and fell forwards, her chest planting on Jaune’s face as her body planted itself onto her lap. Her cheeks burned hotly, especially as she felt Jaune shake and moan into her chest…her eyes brightened as she felt him buck violently upwards against her hips. She had done it!

Waiting until he had settled down, May moved back a bit to see a blushing sweaty faced Jaune looking up at her. She smiled, her own cheeks red. “I guess you did like my boobs!” she giggled, loving how his eyes locked on the bouncing flesh.

She squeaked as strong hands suddenly gripped her rear under her skirt, and Jaune’s blue eyes narrowed. “I like them, alright...but I was doing well on the challenge, so you have to make up for making me fail it!”

A gasp of shock exited her mouth as she was placed on the table, his books and papers toss to the floor around him. She squealed as her panties were yanked off her body, her eyes catching the purple silk flying away and out of sight.

She blushed darkly as her skirt was flipped up, revealing her dripping core, and her cheeks only darkened more as she saw her crush unzip his pants, his cum covered cock slipping out, standing tall and proud. “You caused this...you’re going to fix it.” he growled, grabbing her hips and nudging his cock against her soaking lips.

May licked her lips, her fat nipples tightening as she felt him preparing to enter her. She hadn’t been expecting this when she wanted to make Jaune fail, but she couldn’t deny that it was more than she hoped for!

**Jaune Arc, Countless Other Males At Beacon:**

**Status: FAILED**

**Time Survived: 16 Days (Jaune Arc), Unknown (Others)**

**Reason/Method For Failure: May Zedong’s Breasts**


	13. Makeout Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Futa Pyrrha and Futa Nora have been doing well in NNN so far getting 3 and a half weeks into the month and fairly backed up, until they walk in on their crushes making out with each other, causing them to cum right through their clothes and onto each other as a result.

“ _Unnnhhh...is the month over yet, Pyrrha?”_ Nora whined, sitting on her rear in the locker room, bottomless and legs spread wide open, revealing her swollen sack to anyone who glanced her way. Fortunately, only Pyrrha was there, and she wouldn’t complain about ‘decency’ when she was in the same condition!

Pyrrha hissed as she gently rubbed her aching balls, attempting to soothe the churning ache as best she could. “Just...just three more days, Nora...then we...then we-” she was cut off by Nora barking a harsh laugh. _“Then_ we’re going to grab Joan and Renny, confess, and after that we’re going to throw them down and fuck them senseless!”

Pyrrha closed her eyes, clenching her hands into fists and taking deep breaths to try and calm herself as she imagined her incredibly busty crush writhing and whining beneath her, begging for more, to be pounded harder by her thick cock, to be filled to the brim with her cum...such thoughts were dangerous at the current moment.

Finally managing to keep herself calm, she gave Nora a side glare. “Nora, now is _not_ the time to get our imaginations going! We only have a little bit left, then the reward will be worth it!” she growled, uncharacteristic anger in her voice. “I’m in as much discomfort as you!”

Nora glared back, before softening. “...sorry, Pyrrha...I just...I want this _so_ badly…” she moaned. Anger leaving her, Pyrrha nodded with a sigh. “I’m sorry too...and I do as well.” she had longed to hold and love Joan for _months_ , and this stupid challenge was only making her reach the end of her rope! “Come on, let’s get dressed and head back to the dorms, okay? We can rest, and tomorrow will come pretty quickly!”

Nora snorted. “Yeah, but we’ll also be trapped with what we desire most…” she lamented, cock twitching as she imagined her Renny’s slender form, and how her pussy would look wrapped around her thick cock. She shook her head violently. No! She couldn’t afford to get hard! She knew her self-control wasn’t as good as Pyrrha’s!

“Do I need to use the bracelets, Nora?” Pyrrha asked, gesturing to the metal bracelets on Nora’s wrists, ones she had given her so she could help if she started to lose focus. Seeing the orangette nod tersely, Pyrrha held her hand out, glowing black as she activated her semblance.

At once, Nora’s arms moved, grabbing her pink panties and sliding them up her legs, cradling her balls and hiding her cock. Her shorts followed, keeping them locked in place. The glow faded, and Nora sighed, reaching out and grabbing her shirt and putting it on, grumbling as she did so.

Finally dressed, the pair left the locker rooms and made their way back to their dorms, walking gingerly, wincing every time their balls shifted, rubbing against one another or smacking against their inner thighs.

They both focused on their goal, the dorm room. Once they got there, they could relax with their partners and crushes and pray for the next three days to end fast. Their balls needed to be emptied! Taking a deep breath as they finally reached their dorm room, Pyrrha opened it, her and Nora stepping inside, happy to finally be able to enter and re-they froze.

Joan and Lian were on Joan’s bed, kissing. No, not just kissing, _making out_. Quite heavily, in fact, since both their shirts were off and they were only wearing their bras, a lace-lined cotton one for Lian and a large silk one for Joan.

Apparently not hearing them, both continued, bras becoming undone and falling to their laps, baring their chests, both moaning into each other’s mouths as their breasts rubbed together, nipples brushing one another.

An explosive noise made both freeze, along with a weak croak, one that Pyrrha recognized came from her own throat. Both snapped towards her and Nora, both ending up pulling apart, their breasts bouncing and jiggling, their lips swollen and pink.

Pyrrha felt her knees buckle, her balls churning and tingling, cock twitching as it started _spraying_ her cum, coating the inside of her panties and pants with her cum, making a massive wet stain in the center as she collapsed. Next to her, she heard Nora releasing dark curses between her heavy moans.

She closed her eyes, shame filling her for losing so close to the end, mixed with lust and pain at seeing Joan and Ren making out with one another. Was that why they had never seemed to notice her and Nora’s feelings?

Her eyes snapped open as she felt fingers curl into her pants and panties and peel them down, exposing her cum covered cock and balls. Said cock twitched as the first things she locked sight with were massive breasts, before they drifted upwards to see Joan’s beautiful face with a very uncharacteristic smirk on her face. “Lian and I hoped that would get you two to pop.”

Pyrrha’s confusion must have been visible on her face, because Joan continued, elaborating. “You two have been so focused on your little challenge you didn’t notice the fact that Lian and I were planning to talk to you about us.” she spread Pyrrha’s unresisting thighs as she spoke, sinking down further.

“ _T-Talk?!”_ Pyrrha hated the fact that her voice came out in such a strangled squeak, but the person of her desires was kneeling between her spread legs and only going lower, so she could be forgiven for that!

Joan hummed, hovering just above where she wanted her to be. Moans and whimpers told her that Nora was being pleased, but she didn’t dare look away, in fear of Joan vanishing and her waking up in bed with a wet lap.

“We were speaking about making our family a _family…_ all of us together.” before Pyrrha could say anything, her eyes rolled back and fingers and toes curled as Joan liked a stripe along her sensitive balls, cleaning up some of the cum. She began to swiftly and eagerly clean her cock and balls of her cum, leaving the redhead trembling on the floor.

Her eyes locked on Joan to see her white-coated tongue enter her mouth and she swallowed, humming. “Tasty...I can’t wait to taste it from the source.” Pyrrha’s eyes widened as Joan lowered her head again, this time capturing her cock in her mouth.

The room was filled with the moans and cries of the futa pair, both of the powerful women being utterly outmatched by the seductive powers of their partners.

As their balls emptied again, the redhead and the orangette shared an almost disbelieving look, before they quickly focused back on their partners as Joan and Lian mounted their thick cocks and began to ride them.

They may have lost the battle, but Pyrrha and Nora could take comfort in the fact that they won the war! Even if it was unorthodox, they got their loved ones!

**Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie:**

**Status: FAILED**

**Time Survived: 27 Days**

**Reason/Method For Failure: Walking In On Partners Making Out**


	14. Cinder Locker Room Gangbang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinder, after your towel got caught in the locker room door and got ripped off, what thoughts went through your head when you realized every other girl there was a futa besides you?

_Fuuuuuuuuucccccckkkkkkk!’_ Cinder internally screamed as her naked body was pawed at. She knew she had made a terrible mistake the moment that she had lost the towel and been left standing naked in what she now realized was the _futa_ locker rooms.

Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, Joan Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, Lian Ren, Velvet Scarlatina, Coco Adel, May Zedong, Arslan, Neon Katt, _Glynda Goodwitch_ , and even her own teammates, Emerald and Neo, stood there.

Things were silent for a moment, the girl’s cocks rising and lust filling their eyes as they stared at her naked flesh, before moving almost as one.

Semblances were used, blocking and locking the door behind her, disorienting, binding, and pulling her to the middle of the locker room, where she was immediately attacked, hands roaming her body, cocks rubbing against her, before she was moved and she _screamed_ as her pussy and ass were penetrated harshly, although said scream was cut off by a cock shoving itself into her mouth and her throat.

Cinder struggled, to no luck as her assautlers fucked and came in her again and again, passing her around like a human-sized party favor. Slowly, the dark haired woman gave in, going limp for a bit, before starting to help the futas fucking her body.

Finally, hours later, Cinder was dropped to the floor in the massive puddle of mixed cum, a broken mess, cum oozing out of her gaping pussy and ass, while the futas cheerfully chatted with one another as they cleaned themselves off, drying and then dressing themselves.

As the students left the locker room, Glynda hummed as she looked at the bloated young woman. “What to do with you...we went and broke you by accident…” she smirked as an idea, the _perfect_ idea, came to her.

The next day, Emerald entered the locker room first. While she felt a bit guilty being part of the group that fucked Cinder to a broken mess, she only had so much self control...and her entering and _‘losing’_ her towel in the door just made her lose it!

Looking up, she paused. A large box rested on top of a low platform, raising it to waist level. Sticking out was a rounded ass, spread to reveal the small dark pink bud of an asshole and the tight clamshell of a pussy beneath it. Perched on top was a sign. _‘Have at it, ladies! We all lost the challenge yesterday, anyway! -Glynda’_.

The viridian haired girl licked her lips, cock growing hard and rising up as she moved forwards, hands tugging at her clothes…

**Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, Joan Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, Lian Ren, Velvet Scarlatina, Coco Adel, May Zedong, Arslan Altan, Neon Katt, Emerald Sustrai, Neopolitan, Glynda Goodwitch:**

**Status: FAILED**

**Time Survived: 17 Days**

**Reason/Method For Failure: Naked Cinder Fall In Futa Locker Room**


	15. The Cotta-Arcs Want A Second Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saphron knows that her brother has been participating in NNN, but she is really looking forward to having another child. So, she sets up Jaune to be locked in the se Room her Wife, Terra, is changing in, hoping for the Arc need to breed will be stronger than his will.

Saphron loved her son Adrian, and kenw that she and Terra were in a financially stable enough position to have another baby, a sibling for their baby boy. She knew that she wanted this baby to be Terra’s as well, her core flooding with warmth at the memory of watching Terra’s belly swell, her breasts fill with milk...she squirmed in her seat, feeling her now slick panties pulling away from her core.

There was no problems on Terra’s end, either. She was more than happy to get pregnant again, and she was ovulating now, so her womb would be perfectly receptive to any sperm introduced. All they needed was the ‘donor’...who was on his way...but also didn’t know. That was the one issue.

Both women wanted Jaune to donate again, like he had done for Adrian, but they had heard that he was going through that ‘No Nut November’ thing that guys did. While it was good in one way, with him being so backed up that he would be sure to impregnate her, they couldn’t let him keep going through it. Terra’s fertile time would have passed by the time November was over.

So, the wives plotted and planned, coming up with an idea that both were _sure_ that Jaune would be unable to resist. The plan was in place, the day of attack was set, and all that was left was ensnaring the prey…

Jaune sighed in discomfort as he walked off the train, holding his weekend bag. He was grateful Saphron and Terra had invited him for these few days, even if it was to talk about something. He had _seized_ the chance to leave Beacon for a few days, where the girls were seemingly going out of their way to tease him, his own teammates easily being the worst three offenders.

Their sleepwear had gone from sensible (full t-shirts and sweatpants) to what had to be crop tops and booty shorts. Literally, he saw underboob and ass cheek on a daily basis anymore! It was driving him, and his aching balls, completely and utterly crazy! This weekend would be a great way to relax and unwind…

“ _Oooofff!”_ Jaune grunted as he was _literally_ shoved into what he knew to be Saphron and Terra’s bedroom. _“And don’t come out until my wife’s good and pregnant!”_ he heard Saphron yell as the door slammed behind him and clicked shut.

Looking up, Jaune paled, before flushing deeply as he saw his sister-in-law Terra, lying on their bed, naked and laying in a very provocative fashion, palming a breast with one hand and her other hand between her thighs, teasing her folds with slim fingers, spreading the dark lips to tease the pink insides to his view.

The blonde grunted as his cock swelled to full mast within seconds, straining painfully in his pants. He swallowed hard as Terra sat up, firm breasts jiggling slightly as she looked down at him, smiling softly. “Hello Jaune...sorry for the ambush...but we didn’t want you to say no on principle.” she said softly, making the blonde wince.

“We _really_ want another baby…” Terra spread her pussy lips wide, exposing slick pink insides to her stunned brother-in-law. “We wanted you to donate again...it’s the perfect time…” her eyes hooded over as she looked down at his twitching cock. “Get me pregnant again, Jaune...please?”

Jaune didn’t know what happened. One moment he was on the floor, staring up at the naked form of his sister-in-law, then he seemed to blink, and then he was on top of her, just as naked as she was, thrusting hard and fast into her soaking core, Terra’s moans filling his ears as her arms and legs wrapped around him and locked together.

“ _Yes, yes, yes! Right there! Fuck me harder, Jaune!”_ the dark haired woman cried out, clenching tightly around the thick cock in her pussy. _“Fuck, so thick, so big...fill me up! Every drop in your balls! Make me pregnant! Want your baby!”_

Jaune groaned as he emptied himself into Terra’s fertile core, his balls pulsing and jumping, his thick cum filling his sister-in-law in large, heavy bursts. Part of him was slightly upset that he had given in so easily, but the rest was feeling pure _relief_ at the lessened pressure in his balls.

Slowly, he began to move back, only for Terra’s legs to tighten around his waist. “And where do you think you’re going?” he glanced down at hearing Terra’s teasing voice to see her looking up at him playfully. “I know you have so much more than one shot in you...you haven’t cum once since November started, right? I want every drop in those balls in my womb…” Jaune’s cock twitched at her teasing words, and his hips began to move on their own, rocking back and forth in her slick, cum stuffed pussy, intent on filling her until she bloated round from his seed.

In the living room, Saphron smiled smugly as she played with Adrian. She loved it when a plan came together...all that was left was those girls on her brother’s team being blunt about what they wanted!

**Jaune Arc:**

**Status: FAILED**

**Time Survived: 22 Days**

**Reason/Method For Failure: Saphron/Terra Wanting Second Baby**


	16. Ciel's Been Teased By Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel how hard is it trying to not nut for an entire month especially when it seems like Winter is constantly teasing and "accidentaly" rubbing up against you

“ _It’s...it’s hell…”_ the dark-skinned girl groaned as Winter bent over at the waist in front of her, her uniform pants framing and showcasing her full yet toned ass wonderfully as she picked up the papers she had dropped.

The devious white-haired woman had been like this the entire month so far! Ever since Ciel had confided in her that she was going to go through with the challenge, Winter had been doing things like this. Hopefully, when she realized that Ciel wasn’t going to crack, she would stop. Fortunately, the work day was soon to be over, so she would be able to relax until this cycle inevitably repeated itself again tomorrow.

As Winter straightened, papers in hand once more, the pair continued past one of the experimental munitions testing sites calmly, only for an explosion to knock them off of their feet.

“ _Ooooofff!”_ Ciel groaned as she landed on her back, before another groan was ripped from her mouth as something heavy landed on her, under her skirt and squashed up against her panties and overstuffed balls. Her thighs quivered and cock ached as she glanced down and saw that Winter’s head had somehow ended up underneath her skirt and her cheek was pressed against her silk panties. She could only whimper as her cock twitched, knowing that the tip had to be sticky with pre at this very moment.

Her eyes bulged as Winter released a small moan of her own as she came to her senses, the sound going directly into her swollen and needy balls, her seed churning, wanting release…

“Miss Soliel, are you alright?” Ciel could only release a wheezing noise as Winter’s warm breath bled through the thin material of her panties. She was so close…

Unfortunately, her miserable sound brought Winter’s attention to the aching need between her thighs. “Oh dear. Hold still, Miss Soliel, let me check on you!”

Ciel could only lay there in complete mortification as Winter undid her skirt completely and lowered her panties, completely exposing her to her superior officer’s gaze. Why? Why when she was so close already?

Ciel’s breath hitched as Winter’s soft hands (when had she removed her gloves?) cradled her cock and balls. “There doesn’t seem to be any sort of serious injury, thankfully…” the white-haired woman murmured, tilting her cock one way, then another. Her warm breath washed over her core as her nose almost touched her tip...that was the final straw.

With a broken keen, Ciel let go, her balls letting loose the first of many backed up loads contained within, thighs quivering and pelvic muscles clenching tightly as she sprayed her load all over her surprised superior’s face.

Finally relieved somewhat, Ciel felt dread set in and pool within her belly as she looked down to see a blank faced Winter, face coated in thick strings of her cum. She squeezed her eyes shut, already imagining the dressing down and punishments she would receive...her eyes snapped open as Winter’s hand slowly began to rub her cock.

Eyes snapping down, she saw Winter looking up at her with a smirk, licking her lips clean of her cum. “Well now, it seems that the cause of your frustration and lack of focus lately has been somewhat handled...what do you say about coming to my quarters and getting rid of the rest of your frustration?”

Ciel found herself nodding, rather eagerly if she was being honest with herself, and found her panties removed and tucked into Winter’s uniform pocket and her skirt folded and tucked into the crook of one of Winter’s arms as they stood, her completely naked from the waist down and Winter with a mask of cum coating her face.

She blushed darkly as Winter reached out, grasping her still hard cock and tugged it gently, leading her along by it down the hallways and completely ignoring all passerby as they reached Winter’s private quarters, Ciel being led in and the door closing and locking behind them, neither of them being seen until the middle of the next day.

**Ciel Soliel:**

**Status: FAILED**

**Time Survived: 22 Days**

**Reason/Method For Failure: Winter Schnee’s Teasing And “Injury Check”**


	17. Glynda's Body Betrays Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How about for NNN Glynda loves two things giving blowjobs and nutting. On the last day before NNN ends she wakes up with her dick resting between her tits. A drop of precum resting at the tip taunting her. Her mind says no but her body moves her mouth and dick closer till she's blowing herself. Glynda fails NNN with a belly of her own cum, but gained an kink for blowing herself.

“ _Mmm...nnnnphhh…_ _”_ Glynda groaned as she woke up, stiff and aching. She hated herself at this moment. _Why_ did she ever think it was a good idea to take this stupid challenge? She _knew_ it was dumb, all it gave you was some bragging rights that no one believed. But still, she entered. For _some_ unknowable reason, even to _herself_ , she entered.

  
  


It hadn’t been easy. Her balls quickly had began swelling with excess cum, sloshing about between her legs. It hadn’t helped any that due to her lack of release, she was noticing that her students were exceptionally... _attractive_...and wearing _far_ too little for casual dress! Too often, she had seen more cleavage and thigh than should be permissible! It made her ache in ways that she never would have if she had taken the challenge.

  
  


To make things worse, she couldn’t even soothe her stress by going to the gloryholes in the school and sucking a few males or futa off, since she tended to masturbate when she sucked a nice cock. And with her horse cock on a hair trigger, she couldn’t risk it...but all that would be over tomorrow, when the first of December was here. She could blow her load to her heart’s content. Maybe she would go and have her cock tended to for once at the Gloryhole?

  
  


Opening her eyes, she groaned as the first thing she saw was the fat head of her cock resting between her heavy breasts, a large bead of precum bubbling up from the slit. She shuddered, her breathing getting heavy as the musky scent of her own precum tickled her senses, her mouth watering.

  
  


She found herself leaning closer to her cock’s head, before jerking back. No! She was stronger than this! No matter how delicious her pre smelled, how much her balls churned and ached, how much she wanted to taste cum…

  
  


She jerked in bed as pleasure coursed through her body, a wonderful taste coating her tongue. She groaned. _NO!_ She hadn’t meant to do that! She tried valiantly to stop herself, but found her cock getting nearer to her face, felt her mouth opening…

  
  


“ _Mmmph! MMMMPH!”_ she moaned into her own cock as she bobbed her head, her tongue whirling around the flesh that she had managed to fit into her mouth, her cheeks hallowing as she sucked hard, her balls trembling as they wanted to empty.

  
  


Glynda moaned angrily as she attempted to stop herself, pull herself off and keep herself from failing, but it was far too late now.

  
  


“ _MMMMMMMPPPPHHHH!”_ Glynda swallowed rapidly, gulping down mouthful after mouthful of her thick, backed up cum fired into her mouth, her belly swelling outwards and pudging from all of the cum her overactive balls were pumping into herself.

  
  


Glynda could only lay there and chug down her hot, thick seed, her balls jumping and pulsing over and over and over again. She could see blackness creeping in at the edges of her eyes, beginning to feel lightheaded…

  
  


Finally, the flow tapered off to the point the blonde haired woman could draw in oxygen, her mouth utterly stained by the taste of her own seed. Slumping back onto her bed, she slipped back, the head of her cock _popping_ out of her mouth, Glynda reflexively swallowing the last mouthful of cum.

  
  


She laid there, her belly bulging with her own cum, her cock still twitching eagerly. Part of her was enraged with herself for failing like that, at the very end, due to her own body...but another part of her _loved_ the feeling of sucking her own cock until she exploded...and she wanted to do it again.

  
  


**Glynda Goodwitch:**

  
  


**Status: FAILED**

  
  


**Time Survived: 29 Days**

  
  


**Reason/Method For Failure: Body Betraying Her/Sucking Herself Off**


	18. Joan's Lost Bet, Achilles' Lost Willpower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joan lost a bet and has to wear a skimpy swim suit for Achilles (Pyrrha genderswapped) While the boy is 3 weeks into November, and he snaps and it turns into an instant loss

Joan blushed darkly as she looked at the swimsuit that Nora and Yang had given her, mortification filling her. She knew that agreeing to that bet was a bad idea...why had she done it!?

It had started with Yang and Nora making a bet with her about something stupid. So stupid she didn’t even remember it anymore honestly, but the matter of it was, she had lost and been forced to take the forfeit. That meant that Nora and Yang got to pick what she would do...which lead to her _current_ predicament.

She had been given a swimsuit she was supposed to wear, go up to Achilles, sit in his lap, and kiss him full on the mouth. Her cheeks _burned_. Sitting in Achilles’ lap wasn’t the issue, she did it all the time, even though she never quite understood why he looked so strained when she did so. When she had inquired if she was too heavy, he had been quick to assure her that she was incredibly light, and never bother to explain more...nor did he explain the hard thing poking into her butt.

No, the problems came from _kissing_ him...not that Achilles was unattractive! No, she had been having... _dreams_...recently of kissing him, letting him hold her, touch her breasts, something she had _never_ allowed anyone to do beyond family and her doctors. She knew she liked him, even _liked liked_ him as Nora said, but why would he want her?

Then, what _really_ made her uncomfortable, this ‘swimsuit’ was _anything_ but a suit! It was practically _floss!_ Swallowing, she got changed, stomach sinking as she looked at herself in the mirror. She couldn’t wear this! She looked disgusting!

The two tiny triangles that made up the top _barely_ covered her nipples, a good bit of the bright pink of her areola exposed even though the hidden slit of her inverted nipples (a secret shame) was hidden. And the bottoms were even _worse!_ They barely covered her full lips (thank _god_ she shaved herself, this was embarrassing enough!), and turning around, her cheeks darkened even further than Surinam Cherries. The ‘back’ of the suit was swallowed up by her bubbly rear! The _entirety_ of her cheeks were exposed!

She buried her face in her hands. She didn’t want to do this...but she was a woman of her word. She just hoped that Achilles didn’t think lowly of her for this…

Achilles Nikos was confused, both Nora and Yang had practically grabbed him and dragged him to the dorm. The only thing he got from them was that Joan had to show him something, and that he would understand when she came out of the bathroom, before they both left, giggling to themselves and leaving him alone.

He sighed, wondering what was wrong with those two...ah, who was he kidding, what was _right_ with those two? But he couldn’t deny that being alone with Joan would be a temptation, especially with the Challenge going on.

He felt like such a pervert, like some sort of twisted Pavlovian experiment, getting hard and straining in his pants whenever the beautiful blonde was near him. He loved and _hated_ when she wanted to sit on his lap while watching movies or doing homework together. It was its own special form of wonderful hell, with her wiggling on his hard cock every few minutes. He couldn’t count how many times he nearly had some _very_ embarrassing ‘accidents’ due to her sitting on him and continually moving until a movie they were watching was done.

“ _Um, Achi? Are...are you there?”_ he heard Joan’s voice almost squeak out timidly from behind the bathroom door, making him frown. Why did she sound like that? “Yes, Joan! I’m here!” he called out. When he heard a whining sound, he grew concerned, but before he could say anything the door opened, and his jaw dropped, his cock swelling in his pants, straining the textile mightily.

Joan was in the _skimpiest_ swimsuit that he had ever seen in his life, and considering _models_ and _fans_ alike had sent him swimsuit shots, that was saying something.

Joan was holding every ounce of courage she had; from the look on Achille’s face, she had to be disgusting! But she just had to finish this, then she could run back to the bathroom, get changed into proper clothes and beg Achilles to forget this ever happened.

Shakily, she walked towards her wide-eyed partner and slid into his lap, feeling that funny poking again, but ignored it as her heart felt like it was about to leap out of her chest. Now was the chance! She would at least get _one_ good thing out of this humiliating experience!

Before her courage fled, she grabbed Achille’s cheeks and slammed her plump lips against his.

Achille’s _ached_. Not only was Joan’s practically _bare_ backside resting _directly_ on his hard cock, the rounded swells rubbing against his sore balls as well. He tried to keep his eyes on the beautiful blonde’s face, but they kept drifting down to the massive swells just beneath his chin, much to his shame.

He blinked as her hands gripped his face, and before he could do anything, his mind blanked and his cock throbbed angrily as her incredibly soft lips touched his.

He broke.

Joan, despite her mortification, actually _enjoyed_ kissing Achilles, the feeling of their lips pressing together filling her with warmth. She squeaked into the kiss, eyes widening as large, powerful hands grabbed her bubbly rear and _squeezed_ it as she was twisted, being pinned underneath Achilles on his bed.

Sharp sounds of fabric tearing away filled her ears, and she blushed as her swimsuit didn’t make it in the merger, the scraps of flimsy material getting tossed away along with Achille’s shirt, pants and boxers.

Finally the kiss was broken and Achilles hovered above her. She opened her mouth, but a heavy _slap_ on her belly made her look down, blushing darkly as stark realization filled her as to what had always been poking her when she sat on her redheaded partner’s lap.

On her belly was Achilles’ long, hard shaft. Glancing back up, butterflies filled her stomach as she saw the hungry look on her partner’s face. One she had seen Saphron and Terra share, as well as her mom and dad. She began to rub her thighs together, feeling a slick feeling forming, warmth pooling in her core.

“I’m going to make you mine, Joan…” she shivered as Achilles’ voice, huskier and lower than she had ever heard it, entered her ears. “Say no now, and I will stop, and we can forget about this. If not…” she swallowed as he pulled back and his broad head nudged her wet lips. _Gods_ , how would he _fit_ in her?

Despite that, she opened her legs and felt Achilles’ tip spread her open slightly. Was this _really_ happening? Sensations that made her toes curl filled her as she began to be spread open and filled. She locked eyes with her partner as he licked his lips. “I love you, Joan…” he whispered, making her eyes widen before his lips descended upon her own and he _thrust_ forwards.

Achilles thrust hard and fast into his friend, his partner, his team leader, his lover, his balls churning and only his iron will keeping him from immediately emptying himself into her in a humiliating fashion. He devoured her mouth, wrangling her tongue with his own, swallowing her moans and gasps. He knew now that Yang and Nora set this up...he would have to thank them...before beating them into craters in the combat ring for embarrassing his girlfriend(?) like this, of course.

Both cried out into each other’s mouths as they came together, Joan’s legs swinging around and locking around Achille’s waist as his thrusts became harsh and stilted, his balls jumping and pulsing in their pouch as he came hard, flooding Joan’s core with his thick cum.

The redhead and the blonde slumped to the bed, sharing kisses as they recovered from their intense, if quick romp. Joan curled into Achilles’ arms, exhausted. “Sex uses _so_ many muscles I’m not used too…” she giggled weakly.

Achilles chuckled. “Well, if you want to be my girlfriend, I can promise you those muscles will get a work out too…” his answer was Joan grabbing his face and pulling him down into another kiss.

**Achilles Nikos:**

**Status: FAILED**

**Time Survived: 22 Days**

**Reason/Method For Failure: Joan Arc In A Skimpy Swimsuit**


	19. Winter Falls To Ciel's Best 'ASS'et

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter was doing good so far on NNN until one windy day left Ciel's skirt lifting and showing her bare ass to Winter as she wasn't wearing any panties making her lose it

Winter grimaced as she walked down the slightly drafty corridor at Beacon behind Ciel, thankful for her uniform. It was bad enough through her jacket, she couldn’t imagine what it would be like wearing a skirt like Miss Soliel was wearing.

Granted, the draft wasn’t the only thing making her uncomfortable. Her balls ached something fierce in her uniform pants, churning with backed up seed. It didn’t help that Ciel was walking adamantly in front of her in that damnable skirt of hers...it clung so tightly to her backside that she could see her buttocks pop up and down as she took steps! This was its own level of hell, honestly.

She just had to hold on a bit longer, and then she could separate from Ciel and calm her cock down...her eyes widened as a gust of air came down the corridor, making Ciel squawk as it blew by her, although Winter’s eyes widened as well.

In slow motion, Ciel’s skirt flipped up, revealing massive bare swells of her rear, and she _knew_ that her subordinate wasn’t wearing a thong, since she could glimpse the plump lips of her pussy between her thighs. Her cock grew to its full length, throbbing angrily as her balls pulsed in need.

Winter’s face pinched. There was only one way to handle this.

“ _MNPH! MMMM! EEENNNN!”_ Ciel moaned loudly into the gag made from Winter’s panties, ones the Specialist had yanked off and shoved in her mouth as she shoved her into the wall. Her wrists were bound above her head, tied together with one of her superior’s Glyphs, and her skirt was discarded to the side, along with Winter’s pants.

Winter growled as she thrust into Ciel’s perfect backside, loving the ripple that traveled along the plump flesh as her hips impacted against her rear. _“You...fucking...tease…”_ she growled, _“You’ve...been...walking without...panties...all this time...you... **wanted**...this…”_ she pumped harder and faster into the tight grasping ass before her. She knew Ciel wanted it, the girl was _dripping_ down her thighs. _“Um, fuck...gonna cum...take it!”_ she cried out, slamming herself to the base, her balls finally giving in and making her lose control over her discipline.

Winter moaned in bliss as weeks of backed up cum exited her balls, filling Ciel’s body and making her belly swell outwards. Slumping against Ciel’s back and pressing her further into the wall, she sighed. “You made me fail, you know...to make up for that, you’re going to get me off whenever I wish from now on…” she hummed, rocking into Ciel’s backside again. “I expect you in my quarters at seventeen thirty. Don’t bother wearing anything...in fact…”

Removing herself from Ciel’s backside, Winter watched with a smile as only a bit of her cum spurted out before the hole tightened again. Giving the cocoa-skinned girl a spank, Winter grabbed her pants and put them back on, before grabbing Ciel’s skirt and folding it. “You won’t need this anymore. Since you enjoy showing off that lovely backside of yours to me so much, let’s let everyone get a good look.”

Ciel’s wide eyes and trembling may have seemed fearful, but Winter could see the thick arousal sliding down her thighs. She had just cum from the thought. Releasing her wrists, Winter smiled. “Let’s go, Miss Soliel.”

**Winter Schnee:**

**Status: FAILED**

**Time Survived: 25 Days**

**Reason/Method For Failure: Being Mooned By Ciel Soliel**


	20. Thanksgiving Dessert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look Pyrrha, I know November has been tough on you, but it’s almost over. Perhaps helping with Thanksgiving dinner will keep your mind off things, Joan’s even helping. Wait, where are you looking? No, don’t stare at her ass!

Pyrrha bit her lower lip hard enough that she felt her aura flaring as she stared hard at her girlfriend’s plump rear, wiggling as she hummed happily, stirring the gravy for the dinner. Her own skirt was pitched, her cock long having slipped from her panties and wanting to say a happy “Hello Again!” to her girlfriend’s warm core.

It had been twenty six days so far. Why, why, _why_ had she agreed to do that stupid challenge again? The only thing she had gotten out of it so far was a lack of being able to love her girlfriend! Her cuddly, warm, inviting, so sensitive and responsive girlfriend…she nearly swallowed her tongue as Joan’s skirt flipped upwards when she popped her hip and revealed she was wearing a _thong_ , leaving the large swells of her rear practically bare.

Pyrrha swallowed. Screw the challenge, she couldn’t take this anymore! “Joan, sweetie? Take the gravy off the heat, will you? I need your help for a minute…we need to get the ingredients for dessert…” she licked her lips as her girlfriend did as she asked, looking at her sweetly. “Sure, Pyr!” she chirped. “What are we making?”

~~~

“ _Pyrrrrrhhhhhaaaa!!”_ Joan whined as her beautiful redheaded girlfriend slammed into her core, her face buried into the blonde’s neck. There was no pause, but the tilt of her head did tell her that she was listening. _“I thought you said we were getting the ingredients for pie!”_

Pyrrha laughed low, a husky sound that was lost between the frantic battering of skin on skin and the slick sounds of their joining. _“We are...we’re making a nice...big...cream pie...all for you!”_ she groaned as she slammed herself to the base, being squeezed by Joan’s clenching walls, her balls pulsing and unloading almost four weeks of pent up cum into her girlfriend’s empty core.

Feeling utter relief fill her, Pyrrha hummed, just cuddling her girlfriend, even though they were in a cramped walk-in pantry. Nothing could ruin this moment…

“ _Pyrrha? Joan? Where are you two?”_...except that. As Nora’s voice was faintly heard, both scrambled apart, Joan squeaking slightly as she quickly yanked up her panties to try and stop Pyrrha’s cum from oozing out.

Shoving her still sticky cock in her panties, both quickly adjusted themselves and exited the pantry, closing the door as Nora turned the corner and saw them. She brightened. “Hey, guys! The foods done! Come and eat!” she exclaimed, before turning and rushing back towards the dinner table.

Sharing a bemused glance, the girlfriends headed to dinner, Joan walking oddly, and with lines of white leaking down her inner thighs.

**Pyrrha Nikos:**

**Status: FAILED**

**Time Survived: 26 Days**

**Reason/Method For Failure: Seeing Joan's Ass In Thong**


	21. Always Check Your Medicine!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang may have great upper body strength (among other things)... but Weiss had her beat when it came to legs, feet, thighs... and booty~ And while they may have their fights, Yang couldn't keep her hands off her Snow angel... so when Weiss heard she was doing, NNN... She wasn't going to let that blond idiot do permanent damage her balls doing some stupid challenge, so she was going to make Yang empty them out in her pussy... whether she wanted it or not!

Weiss huffed, pinching her nose as Yang stared at her with a sheepish grin on her face. She loved this stupid blonde, she truly did, but at times she honestly wondered _why_. This was one of those times. “What?...I don’t even know… _where_ do I begin…?”

“First you decide to do this stupid ‘No Nut November’ challenge, leaving _me_ high and dry, then you _still_ tease me, and now _this_?” she gestured to the blonde’s hard cock, sticking straight upwards in her shorts. “How...how did you even _mistake_ that type of medication for painkillers?!”

Yang Xiao Long stared at her spitfire of a girlfriend, cock throbbing hard and overactive balls churning. She had hit her hands pretty good during training and went to the hospital wing to grab a few painkillers. With the nurse gone, Yang had decided to just grab a few pills from the cabinet and popped them before heading off...which led to this.

Yang rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, despite the fact she simply wanted to curl in on herself in complete agony as her balls throbbed in pain. “I’ll admit, I made a mistake-”

Weiss exploded. “A ‘mistake’ is putting conditioner in before shampoo, you utter _oaf!_ ” she growled, before huffing and reaching to her side, beginning to undo her skirt, Yang’s eyes widening as her slim, toned legs and pristine white panties were revealed as her skirt fell to the floor.

“W-Weiss!?” she blushed, cock twitching as her petite girlfriend then slipped those frilly little things down surprisingly plump thighs, revealing her trimmed bit of white hair and her slit.

Weiss glared at Yang, hands on her hips, although the effect was somehow ruined by the fact that she was blushing hotly and naked from the waist down. “W-Well, you oaf? Strip!” Yang blushed as Weiss stepped forwards.

Yang sputtered, her cheeks burning as her cock throbbed hard in her shorts. “B-But I-” she froze as Weiss stomped one of her feet. “You’d better not be whining about that stupid challenge, or so help me-” Weiss stopped herself, growling and shaking her head, before holding a hand out.

“ _H-Huh?”_ Yang jerked in place as her arms and legs moved on their own, her wrists locking together and her arms raising up above her head, acting like she was being held by a chain, while her legs straightened out. She saw the glyph of Weiss’s semblance around each of her ankles, and knew without looking up they wrapped around her wrists as well.

Stepping up, Weiss reached out and curled her fingers into the rough material of Yang’s shorts, pulling them, and her panties down, revealing her swollen, orange sized balls and hard weeping cock. _“See_ , you brute?” she growled out, poking the painful looking swelling, making the blonde’s fingers and toes curl. _“I know for a fact that these aren’t this big normally!”_

At any other time, Yang would have chuckled and make a crack about Weiss knowing how big her balls were when she wasn’t like this, but she was currently too busy whimpering as the seed in her swollen cum tanks churned wildly and almost _angrily_ within.

Weiss softened a tiny bit, her frigidity melting a tad, before she sighed heavily, shaking her head. “You went and did this to yourself, Yang...but I bed you’re going to read medicine labels from now on, right?” she asked softly, wiggling her fingers and making Yang spread her legs wide, allowing the petite white-haired girl to come between them.

Yang watched quietly as her girlfriend walked closely to her, before her cheeks flamed as Weiss turned around. Anyone could say what they wanted about Weiss’s lack of chest, but she possessed a bubble butt that rivaled even Blake’s.

She groaned darkly as Weiss sat on her lap, sandwiching her aching cock between those plump peachy cheeks, wiggling a bit, the gentle grazing of the back of her thighs against her balls sending them into a frenzy. She trembled as Weiss stopped, humming softly.

“I know you don’t want to damage your pride by losing this nonsensical challenge that rewards you with _nothing_ if you complete it, but _I_ for one would rather you not damage your testicles...any bigger than this and they might outright _pop_! I _do_ want children some day, and I think you do, too…” she felt Yang shudder behind her and a wet sensation coating her rear.

Weiss sighed. “I suppose that’s enough…” she slowly raised herself up and moved back until her rear end was rubbing against Yang’s covered belly and her cock was brushing against her slick pussy. Taking a deep breath, Weiss allowed herself to _drop_.

“ _AH!”_ Yang threw her head back, eyes simultaneously widening and rolling back as her balls pulsed, tensing, raising, and relaxing as they immediately dumped a thick load of cum into her petite girlfriend’s pussy, her cheeks burning in complete shame at how she had cum so swiftly. She felt Weiss pat her gently on her thigh, but that only made the embarrassment worse.

Weiss would admit to being surprised at how just entering her caused Yang to cum, filling her pussy and womb with thick warmth, but knew that her balls were severely overfull and in desperate need of emptying. Patting her soothingly on the thigh, Weiss hummed softly. “Set you off?” she asked, but no bite was in her words. “You need to get all of that cum out, before your balls are permanently damaged!”

She began to raise and lower herself, allowing Yang to think her eagerness was concern. Well, half of it was. She may love her blonde oaf, she truly did, but for once, she had to thank the fact she was bullheaded and didn’t properly think things through. Her taking those aura-infused sexual enhancers meant that she was going to get a _lot_ of loving tonight, after all~

**Yang Xiao Long:**

**Status: FAILED**

**Time Survived: 24 Days**

**Reason/Method For Failure: Sexual Enhancement Medication And Girlfriend Deciding Enough Was Enough**


	22. Ren Never Bothered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Ren, did you even bother with no nut, since, well... Nora?

Nora scoffed. “Renny? Do _that_ stupid challenge?” she crossed her arms under her bare breasts, bringing the large swells up into a considerable shelf, considering her height. “When he can have _this_ anytime he wants?” she smirked, looking behind her. “What do you think, Renny? Wanna take a challenge where you can’t have _this_ for an entire month?”

Soft breaths were her only answer, Nora sighing amusedly as she glanced back to see her precious boyfriend pressed against her back, and moaning softly as he thrust into her core, his hips making muted claps as they impacted against her backside.

With a giggle and quick spin, Nora began to bounce on Ren’s lap. _“Okay, question times over! Fuck me, Renny! Fuck me until you’re empty! I wanna be leaking your cum when I try and walk!”_ she demanded, the bed creaking from her frantic movements.

**Lie Ren:**

**Status: FAILED**

**Time Survived: 1 Second(?), Unknown With ‘Nora Factor’**

**Reason/Method For Failure: Nora. That’s All That Needs To Be Said. Nora.**


	23. Never Mess With Mating Season!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How well did Lamia!Pyrrha take it when Jaune decided he was going to do NNN? Especially when it was time for her mating season?

Jaune was currently unable to speak, his head being wedged within Pyrrha’s ample tits, as the Lamia had the lower snake half of her body looped and wrapped around Jaune’s lower body, his hard cock firmly wedged within her flexing pussy.

Hugging Jaune’s head with a bliss filled smile, Pyrrha relaxed, hugging her lover and letting her hungry pussy do all the work, flexing and pulsing around the hard shaft within it. She knew that there wouldn’t be more of this ‘No Nut November Challenge’ nonsense going around, since she had already pulled three massive loads into her womb, and knew that her mate had plenty more to give her.

It had been very easy as well. Jaune was a very heavy sleeper when he was with her, so it had been child’s play to strip him and slowly trap him within her coils. He had already been hard (which made her wonder _why_ he was denying himself...it wasn’t like they were in _class_ or anything…), so there had been no difficulty in slipping his cock into her body.

When his eyes had snapped open she acted, snatching his head between her bosom, her core going wild and milking her lover’s cock for everything it was worth. She pressed kisses to his brow as he squirmed in her hold as she milked him for his cum to fertilize her eggs.

She hummed happily as Jaune grunted and tensed, another thick load of cum spraying into her pussy, draining towards her womb. _“_ _Hmmm, I feel it, love...you’re filling me so full..”_ she sighed, wiggling her hips a bit and nuzzling closer against him. She closed her eyes and smiled. A nap sounded good. Cradling her warm mate under a thick blanket, her pussy and womb full of his hot cum...what could be better? Nothing, that’s what.

...Jaune moaned into his girlfriend’s chest, trembling as his balls worked overtime to empty out the cum within them and into Pyrrha’s body. He knew that he wasn’t going to get out of this anytime soon...his eyes rolled back in his head as Pyrrha’s grasping pussy worked another load of thick cum from him, leaving him nigh breathless.

...maybe it wasn’t the _best_ idea to try No Nut Novemeber with a girl who had a heat cycle?

**Jaune Arc:**

**Status: FAILED**

**Time Survived: 2 Days**

**Reason/Method For Failure: Lamia Girlfriend Entering Her Mating Season**


	24. Bunny Jaune Breaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bunny faunus Jaunes goes into heat and was holding up well in November but seeing rins ass is those tights he just needed to breed luckily she was more than happy to help.

Jaune huffed, his cheeks flushed and bunny ears twitching. It was November, and had been trying out that challenge going around to see if he could maintain his focus...he had been doing okay, he had thought, besides his balls churning in his pants, even _with_ all of the beautiful women around him.

But that was before his rut arrived. A constant, pulsing heat suffused through his body, his sexual urges being thrown into absolute overdrive. Now his balls, already filled to the brim, were in utter agony, filling with more and more seed with no place for it to stay. So, it started forcing itself _out_. His boxers were a sticky mess of preseed that was constantly shuttling out of his cock. He was thankful for the thick textile of his jeans for once...they didn’t show all that was in there. At this rate, he might was well wear a condom to catch all of the pre!

Sighing, Jaune decided to head back to the dorm room. He needed to get away from all the girls...granted, his teammates were all girls as well, but they knew of him being a rabbit faunus and were nice enough to not torment him. They knew how bad he had it. When he had told him that he had wanted to try, each of them had told him that none of them would hold it against him if he needed to stop, that they would in fact be more impressed that he knew his limitations. As he reached his dorm, Jaune couldn’t help but smile. He was truly fortunate to have such caring teammates…

Opening the door, he stepped inside with a sigh, only for it to turn into a choked sound as he saw what was happening inside.

Jaune’s cock throbbed hard getting hard enough that the snap on his jeans came undone, showing his pre-stained boxers, his aching cock leaking out more and more pre at an impressive rate as he gazed at the form of his svelte teammate, Lian Ren, doing stretches. That wasn’t the issue, however. What the issue was, was that she was bent over, wearing tight leggings that grasped the plump cheeks of her bottom, digging into the cleft between and highlighting the shape perfectly. He released a weak moan, the churning in his balls becoming painful in its intensity. He fell to his knees, shoving his jeans down and cupping his aching balls tenderly.

Glancing up as she heard the weak sound, Ren’s eyes widened as she saw the condition Jaune was in, his boxers soaked through, cock straining, and pained look on his face. _“_ _Jaune!?”_ she gasped, moving towards her leader and close friend. How had this happened? She glanced down at herself, before blushing brightly as she caught sight of her backside in the mirror. _“Oh…_ _”_ she blushed as she hugged her teammate closer. “I’m sorry, Jaune…”

The painful sounding whine she got from her team leader made her feel terrible. “Do you think you can hold out, Jaune?” she asked, although she had a feeling from the trembling that Juane’s No Nut November challenge was at an end. She only felt bad that _she_ was the apparent cause of his failure. Seeing those adorable bunny ears twitch and feeling him trembling against her, she knew that he didn’t need to speak in order to answer her.

Working quickly, she peeled Jaune’s underwear down, blushing and eyes hooding as the large cock and swollen balls flopped out, sticky with think preseed and exuding a powerful musk that made her mouth water and loins ache. Licking her lips, her hands moved to her leggings, pushing them down over her rear, along with her thong underwear. She felt Jaune twitch and inhale deeply, her blush getting darker as she saw his cock throb and spit out a thick glob or precum, splattering along her thighs. “Jaune...it’s okay...remember, none of us will think less of you for needing this…” she reached out and began gently stroking the heavy cock attached to her friend.

Jaune was trembling, doing everything he could to hang on. He had made it so far, he didn’t want to lose out now—he gasped as Ren gently grasped his cock and began stroking, the heat in his body boiling and finally reaching an overflow.

Grabbing Ren and turning her around, he ground his aching, leaking cock against the plush pillows of her ass. As shameful as he found it, Jaune had stared at Ren’s rear more times than he had cared to admit, it fueling several fantasies of his, along with Nora’s chest, and Pyrrha’s thighs and legs. He whined shamefully as he exploded within moments, coating her backside and back with a flood of cum.

Thankfully, Ren didn’t laugh, she only reached beneath her and gently gripped his cock, lowering it and pressing it against her pussy. “Go on, Jaune...it’s okay…” _Slickt!_

Jaune’s eyes rolled back as his hips pressed against Ren’s bubbly rear. His ears twitched wildly, almost flopping about as his mind went wild from the pleasure coursing through his body. Almost robotically, he drew his hips back and pushed them forwards. _Clap_. Again. _Clap_. _Again. Clap!_

_Clap! Clap! Smack! Smack! Smack! SMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACK!!!_ Jaune’s hips moved back and forth like a piston, loud pants escaping from his mouth as pleasure flooding through him.

Lain bit down on her finger, squeaking around the impromptu gag she had given herself as her previously virgin pussy was pounded hard by her friend and teammate, his swollen balls slapping against the back of her thighs. Gods, she was going to cum soon...she hadn’t been expecting Jaune to be so good at this, knowing he was a virgin as they all were! She guessed it had something to do with his rabbit heritage-her eyes rolled back and a thick moan spilled from her mouth as her walls tightened around his cock, attempting to milk it of cum.

“ _AHNGHN!”_ Jaune released a mangled gasp as he balls tensed and relaxed, tensed and relaxed, bursts of thick cum leaving his body and flooding Lain’s pussy with his cum. He could feel it draining towards her womb, feeling her belly beginning to swell. He whined again. He had only cum twice, that was nowhere near enough for how full his balls felt!

But...Lian could likely only take so much more with how his libido was at the moment...despite his worry, Jaune couldn’t stop his hips from rocking back and forth, wanting, _needing_ to cum again. He yelped as he felt hands rubbing his balls, and two bodies rest against him. Bare breasts squished up against his arms, and soft lips peppered his shoulders and neck with kisses.

“Jaune…” he heard Pyrrha coo, his hips bucking into Ren’s backside more frantically, making her moan. “Let it _all_ out, Fearless Leader...then if you still need it, Pyrrha and I are here to help…” Nora murmured.

Jaune began to buck frantically between his three teammates, letting their aroused noises spur him on to fuck Lian harder and fill her up with more of his cum. After all, as Nora said, if Lian got too full, Pyrrha and Nora would help.

As he came again with a loud moan, Jaune could only reiterate what he had thought before he had entered the dorm room…

He was truly fortunate to have such caring teammates.

**Jaune Arc:**

**Status: FAILED**

**Time Survived: 22 Days**

**Reason/Method For Failure: Mixture Of Entering Rutting Period And Seeing Teammate Lian In Tights And Bent Over**


	25. The Rose Twins 'Win' NNN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reese and May have always had a huge crush on the Rose Twins, Reese with Ruby and May with Garnet. When they hear the twins are struggling through NNN. They see this as an opportunity to get with their crush and help them out. After all, the best type of girlfriends are the ones that will let you fuck them and will lie and say you passed NNN.

Ruby and Garnet were thick as thieves, always had been growing up, and would be until the day they died. So when (on their birthday, no less!) Ruby and he learned about the challenge of No Nut November, both had talked about it, and Ruby was intent on trying it...and sadly, she managed to talk Garnet into trying it to. It couldn’t be that hard, could it?

As it turned out, it _was_ that hard. It was made even _worse_ due to the fact that they were _surrounded_ by attractive women, from their busty and cheerful sister Yang, to the apple bottomed Blake (who seemed to _love_ bending over in front of them), even the svelte Weiss drew their attentions as they all walked around under-dressed or outright _naked_ around the dorms, driving them and their poor balls, utterly wild.

And their sister team didn’t do much to help, either. There was the bustier-than-Yang Joan, who was a massive cuddlebug with a penchant for grabbing friends in tight hugs (more often than not shoving their heads in her expansive cleavage), the all around muscled athletic beauty Pyrrha, who like Joan loved physical contact, the dark haired beauty Lian who had legs for days and a butt that rivaled Blake’s, and the bombastic shortstack Nora, who could never sit still, making her breasts and butt constantly jiggle.

And that was saying nothing about other students or their teacher, Glynda! Suffice to say, the Rose twins were in a bad state, curled up against one another in the privacy of one of the small ‘study dorms’ that were dotted around the campus. These were in place so students could study when their dorms or space in the library weren’t available. Hell, there were even beds for late night private cram sessions. Nothing like the beds in the dorms, but certainly serviceable.

“ _Ohhh…”_ Ruby moaned, curling in on herself and cupping herself through her panties. _“Why did we do this again?”_ she asked in a whine, looking at her brother, who gave her the most deadpan look she had ever seen from him.

“ _You_ were the one that _‘thought it would be great fun!’_ , Ruby…” he said, grunting softly as his own swollen balls ached. “And to think, we’re only a week and a half in…there’s still almost three weeks to go...” he ignored his sister’s whine of misery, although he reached out and gently pat her on the head.

“All we can do is hold out, sis...then, once the month is over, we-” Garnet paused, looking up as they both heard a _knock, knock, knock_ on the door. The siblings shared a glance, knowing that they told no one that they were here at the moment in order for their poor balls to have some peace.

Reese Chloris and May Zedong were about as opposite as two people could be. Reese was full of energy, loved skateboarding, and had no problem being the center of attention, while May was shy, quiet, and preferred reading or people watching. But despite that, the pair had become quite good friends over the time they had been at Beacon.

What brought these two together, one may ask? Well, they had both fallen for the Roses, Reese for the shy Ruby, and May for her twin brother, Garnet. They had yet to say anything about it to them because, well, Reese may have been outgoing, but there was a difference to risking breaking a bone doing a skateboarding trick and asking your crush out! And May...she actually _had_ tried, but froze up completely.

It hadn’t been all bad though, she _had_ gotten the male Rose’s concern over her flushed state, and when she had collapsed (into his arms, at that!) he had _picked her up and carried her to the nurses office_! So, as embarrassing as it was, she at least got to snuggle with him for a bit.

But then, the girls heard that the twins were doing that stupid _‘NNN’_ challenge their male teammates were doing, and feeling strained. They could understand why, being surrounded by women all the time...but this also gave them a chance.

They had discretely followed the pair as they walked through the hallways, to see them entering one of the small ‘Study Dorms’ scattered around the campus, which they had heard from whispers were also discreet sex spots. Perfect. They could confess and offer to help their crushes. Win-Win.

Moving up, they both stood in front of the door and shifted a bit, before Reese raised her hand and knocked on the door. _Knock, knock, knock._

Garnet opened the door and blinked seeing Reese Chloris, a girl he knew that his sister had fantasized about (let’s just say for the supposed “most innocent” of the siblings, Ruby had the freakiest dreams of the three of them…), as well as a girl had had more than a passing interest in, May Zedong. His cock twitched in his slacks. “H-Hello, ladies. Can I help you?” he saw May blush darkly, a cute reaction she always had around him.

Reese smiled. “Actually, we’d like to talk to you and Ruby...may we come in?” she asked with a smirk. She could see the strain on Garnet’s face, and looking in the room, she saw the blush and equally strained look on Ruby’s face.

“Um...sure.” Garnet stepped inside, biting the inside of his cheek as his eyes drifted to the sway of May’s hips as she entered and walked by him...come to think of it, weren’t both showing pronounced hip movements? He shook himself as he closed the door. No, it was just his need to get off that was putting those thoughts in his head.

Ruby blushed as she looked at her crush and subject of her dreams, fighting the urge to close her thighs, despite the fact that Reese couldn’t see underneath her skirt. But still, it was like she _knew_ , knew how backed up her balls were. That thought was mortifying actually. It wasn’t exactly a _secret_ that she was a futa; I mean, it was hard to hide a cock and balls in the locker room, but the thought of her crush knowing that she was backed up made her cheeks flush red with blood.

“So, how can we help you ladies?” Garnet asked, knowing Ruby was a bit too deep into la-la land right now staring at Reese to be of much help. The blush on May’s cheeks and smirk on Reese’s lips didn’t do much to keep his mellow...and it was proven when Reese opened her mouth.

“It’s less of how you can help us, and more how _we_ can help _you…_ ” Reese grinned, and May’s blush only deepened as the hoverboarder too her top off, leaving her in just her rose patterned bra.

Ruby squeaked, throwing her hands up as her cock throbbed angrily, although she could appreciate the bra pattern cupping the gentle swells of Reese’s breasts, her cock throbbing harder and harder as Reese shoved down her shorts, revealing panties just like her bra, small curls of teal hair just rising above the band...her hands shot down and cupped herself as her balls went into overdrive.

“We know you’re both having struggles with that challenge you’ve been taking…” Reese moved to the still May as she spoke, beginning to tug at her top, pulling it up the smooth plane of her belly, “And we...we _like_ you,” a blush formed on Reese’s cheeks at this point. “We want to help you, a-and be your girlfriends if at all possible.” she punctuated this with pulling May’s shirt off, revealing her massive breasts, held back by a large silk bra. The teal haired girl made quick work of the tawny redheads pants as well, leaving her in silk panties of the same red color.

The twins stared at the pair hungrily, cocks straining in their undergarments. “Y-You like us?” Ruby managed to squeak, her skirt pitching a mighty tent, enough that her innocent pink panties were visible to all three others in the room. Granted, her brother could hardly blame her. He knew his pants were similarly strained as he eyed the half naked May just as hungrily as Ruby was looking at Reese.

May nodded quietly. “We...we just never knew how to talk about it…” she was blushing darkly, and her arms were moving this way and that, as though wanting to cover herself. Reese nodded, licking her lips, her hands slipping behind her back and a small _pop_ being heard, before she shrugged, her bra falling off and to the floor. “When we found out about you two doing this challenge, we spoke about it and decided to see if we stood a chance.”

Ruby squeaked, her cock throbbing harder, her panties and the inside of her skirt getting slick from her pre. Reese was beautiful. Her breath caught in her chest as the teal haired woman stepped forwards, slowly running her fingers up Ruby’s thighs. “After all,” she murmured, flipping up Ruby’s skirt and pulling down her panties, eyes brightening as the silver eyed girl’s cock and heavy balls flopped down. “The best type of girlfriends are those who will get you off and let you lie about succeeding in the challenge...”

May was quiet, trembling slightly before her crush. Put her in a battle situation, she was calm, collected, and wouldn’t lose her edge…

…but make her deal with people and emotions, and all that fled her. She couldn’t help but feel mortified at her body being so exposed. She envied Reese’s ability to be so confident in her body, but here she was, a plain faced girl who’s only redeeming factor was the fact she had big tits!

However, as Garnet stepped forwards, she felt warmth fill her body as he hugged her carefully. “Are...are you _sure_ , May?” he asked her, making her into those intense silver eyes. Gathering her courage, she _moved_.

Garnet gasped, the buxom young woman sitting on top of his lap as she unclipped and shook off her bra, allowing the large mounds to fall freely.

The elder of the twins swallowed. May was _definitely_ blessed, massive breasts, ones that could possibly rival even Joan’s bust, jutted out gloriously, large and full, begging to be held in his hands. It was only his self-control that kept him from doing so, instead watching as May, using her sudden bout of confidence, unbuckled his belt and pulled down his pants and boxers. He groaned in relief even as May’s eyes widened in shock.

Reese chuckled at May’s shock. “Yeah, we hit the jackpot, May…” she muttered, making the sniper nod dumbly, her cheeks burning red. In their hands were large ten inch cocks, thick and straining to be _anywhere_ but open air.

Both turned back to their new significant others, smiling as they began to stroke the thick flesh in their palms, making the twins groan and arch in sync. Slowly, the pair lowered themselves down and opened their mouths, taking their new significant others cocks into their mouths and beginning to eagerly tend to them.

The room was filled with the sounds of gasps, moans, sucks, and licks.

As the Rose Twins came with a hearty cry, filling the mouths of their new girlfriends with their thick cum, both sank back in relief. Their cocks were still rock hard, but the pain in their balls had lessened just a bit.

Both May and Reese made a show of swallowing, although it took several large gulps due to _how_ much the twins had cum, watching the twins stare at them hungrily. Looking at one another, May and Reese nodded.

May slid down a bit further, until Garnet’s cock sank between her tits. Blushing at the lewd groan that her new boyfriend released, and the way he stared at her in absolute desire, made her own panties soak. She swallowed as she pressed her breasts together, smiling up at him weakly. “I...I think you’ll like this…” she murmured softly, beginning to use her hands to raise and lower her breasts and stroke Garnet’s cock with their immense softness.

Reese stared at Ruby with a smirk before slowly spinning around and swaying her hips, bringing attention to her ass. Hooking her thumbs into her panties, she swayed her hips and began to edge them down, until they _popped_ over her bubbly cheeks and settled underneath them.

Grinning at Ruby’s awed eyes, she wiggled her rear a bit, reaching back and slapping her ass, making it ripple. “I may not have tits like May, but I have a _fantastic_ ass...and I think you agree with me!” she chuckled, squatting down and sitting on the silver eyed girl’s lap, capturing the thick shaft between her plump cheeks, ripping a squeaking moan from younger twin.

Both May and Reese moved their bodies, May rocking her chest up and down on Garnet’s cock, and Reese twisting and turning her hips as she bounced up and down, giving Ruby the assjob of her life. Soon, far too soon in the twins’ opinions, they felt their balls pulsing once more. “Oh, oh no! Gonna, gonna cum! Gonna cum!” Ruby squeaked out, her hands reaching up and grabbing Reese’s hips. “M-Me too, May! S-Sorry!” Garnet gasped, his hips bucking upwards on their own into May’s soft pillowy chest.

Both smiled. “It’s okay Garnet...Ruby...cum when you can. You need relief…” May said softly, moving her breasts up and down a bit faster on his length, while Reese’s hips moved more frantically as they brought their new significant others closer to orgasm.

Both Garnet and Ruby cried out loudly as they came hard for the second time in less than twenty minutes, great jets of their cum shooting out of their cocks, splattering all over May’s chin and breasts, and up Reese’s back and over her ass.

Both of the twins did their best to catch their breath as May and Reese did their best to clean themselves of all the cum that coated their bodies. The twins could only stare up at their new lovers, breathing harshly as their cocks twitched upon seeing them cleaning themselves of their cum. Turning to one another, Ruby and Garnet shared a smile.

Reese was right after all, they both thought, as both the teal haired girl and May stripped themselves of their panties and mounted them, sliding down carefully on their thick spires before beginning to bounce up and down, intent on emptying their balls of every drop of cum within them.

The best girlfriends were the ones that tended to you and were willing to lie to others!

**Garnet Rose, Ruby Rose:**

**Status: FAILED (PARTIAL SUCCESS?)**

**Time Survived: 18 Days**

**Reason/Method For Failure: Reese Chloris and May Zedong Offering Another Option**


End file.
